Two Worlds Collide Black Butler and Ouran fanfic
by Roxy55555
Summary: Two mysteries erupt in these two worlds causing them to collide, Ciel Phantomhive goes to Japan on order of the queen because of a mystery murderer. Another mystery appears when Ciel begins to hallucinate and see parts of possible pasts and futures in dreams interfering with his attitude and normal life. What will this combination come to in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds Collide

[Black Butler and Ouran fan-fic]

Chapter 1

[Ciel's POV]

"Young lord?" Sebastian says through the door with a knock and I say "Come in." he walks in with a letter in hand, probably from the queen I would guess. "You have a letter from the queen." Sebastian says setting down the letter on my desk. Sighing I take the letter tearing it open and take the letter out which reads.

_Dear Ciel,_

_How have you been Ciel darling I hope you've been fine I have a job for you if you could do it for me that would mean the world to me? In England there has been a break out of murders of noble teens and we have a culprit who belongs to the Suou family who is another noble rich family. But most of them live in Japan including there son who goes to Ouran Academy, I want you to get close to that kid and investigate doing as much as you can. Return the information to Scotland Yard and then your part will be done with. I have a manor reserved for you in Japan so you don't have to go scavenging for a manor but getting in the school I couldn't manage to do; maybe you could. I hope you succeed while having a little fun in Japan, good luck at school Ciel. -Sigh- I remember when Albert and I would travel. Enjoy yourself Ciel_

_Sincerely, Queen Victoria_

"Sebastian I need you to gather the servants and tell them to pack a good amount of stuff for a pretty long trip, we are going to Japan. I don't know how long the investigation will take so it could turn into a temporary move. Get most of your stuff together too Sebastian also get me into Ouran Academy quickly, that is the most important order." He nods and says "Yes my lord." on one knee with a hand over where his heart would be. Once he left the room I put away all of my finished paper work and headed for my room to pack up my stuff for this long trip. This is probably the first time the Queen has wanted me to take such drastic measures just for one investigation, I hope it's not as hard is it seems. I sigh and start packing up some clothes and other needed things and once I was done packing it was already dark, where has time gone! Sebastian knocks on my door and enters saying "There you are young master it's time to retire. I've already got you signed up for the school and the servants are packing as told; all just as you said." I reply "Thank you Sebastian." He helps me into night clothes then leaves me to go asleep and I fall asleep after thinking about what might happen in Japan for awhile.

Next Day:

"Time to wake up young master." Sebastian says drawing back the curtains and coming to the side of the bed. I sit up and say "Are we traveling today or are we leaving later on in the week?" He says "We will leave in the middle of the day so I can make sure everything will be ready to go and so I can make sure the manor will be guarded while we are gone." I nod and as soon as I'm dressed I head downstairs to eat breakfast, when I look at the paper I see that the murders have quited down in London. Just as the Queen said she believes the murder left London to somewhere else and she thinks he or she is in Japan. "Will Earl Grey tea suit you today? And for breakfast we have poached salmon and mint salad. For a side would you prefer toast, scones, or campagne?" I reply "The scones please." He places a plate in front of me with the food on it and leaves me to eat while he deals with the house.

After a couple hours we left in two carriages one with the servants and the other one with me alone in it heading for the docks. All I can do is look out the window and watch the trees go by as I get further and further from the manor. Soon enough we arrive at the docks but right when we bored the ship I'm surprised when I hear Elizabeth calling to me, "Cieeeeeeeeeeeelllll!" I feel her wrap her arms around me suddenly and letting out a squeal. "I can't believe we are going on the same ship but.. why are you on this ship anyways isn't it heading to Japan and why would you be heading there?" I reply "Um... just some business that I will be doing for a little while. I'm just glad I can see you Lizzie." She giggles and says "Yeah I agree." Suddenly she is pulled away by her brother Edward and he says "No need to do that in public Lizzie, not with him anyways." I sigh and say "Sebastian take me to my room." He nods and we head for the room.

After hours of traveling on the boat we arrived at the docks in Japan, truly it all felt like a rush of just talking to the Midfords and having dinner. Not long after we arrived and the servants and I departed from the ship and Midfords. We got in a carriage and Sebastian drove the carriage for the new manor, I'm curious what it's like and where it is in Japan. I watched the many buildings go by but one school building caught my eyes more then any building. It was pink and very large with a large amount of students walking around the courtyard; girls in yellow dresses and guys in a blue over jacket and black jeans. I hope that isn't Ouran but I highly doubt that it isn't, it probably is which is just my luck. About half an hour later from passing the school we came to a stop in front of a huge manor that was so close to the appearance to my manor in England. Stepping out I say "How did she get a manor that looked so similar to the manor back in England?" Sebastian was already at the door with a smirk and he says "It is very similar to the Phantomhive manor that should make it easy to locate everything." Stepping in the manor I see it has the same floor plan but this is the one structured like the manor that burned along with my parents.

_[Dream]_

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there that one night but I'm here now and we can relive it Phantomhive would you do me the honors." The voice said. I looked around in horror but no one was in the room not even Sebastian, where is he? "It took me three years to prepare it. So lets redo it just like that day three years ago!" The room is just like that day three years ago and there are innocent kids in cages suffering covered in blood and crying. The voice says " I have all I need the cages, the sacrifice lambs and one other thing; you the young earl!" The contract on my eye starts to sting in pain soon becoming a stabbing like pain. I scream "S-Sebastian!" but he doesn't come for me and I'm soon on my knees in pain. I look down to see I'm now in rags and covered in blood and there is a large cut across my chest, what is going on? I just want to wake up I know this is a dream just a terrible dream and I'll wake up the next morning startled by my dream. Suddenly Sebastian is beside me in demon form and says "This isn't just a dream Ciel."

_[End of Dream]_

"Tell me!" I wake up screaming with sweat streaming down my face and I'm clutching to the blankets around me. Sebastian says "Tell you what?" with a confused expression as he sits on the bed. I reply "It... it was just a dream. Am I starting school today?" He replies "Yes, it's good your awake earlier then expected I was just about to try and wake you up." I sigh and get out of bed and Sebastian helps me into the school uniform which just happens to be the one from that pink school just great. What did that dream mean am I going to experience that horrific day all over again in some sort of form, I just need it out of my mind but... but it just won't leave. "Young Master!" Sebastian says in a worried tone and I reply "Huh what is it!" He says "You weren't answering me, I was asking if you'll need me at all at the school?" Sighing I say "School is no place for a butler but if it becomes a problem I'll call for you okay Sebastian." Sebastian says "Of course, now would you like to come downstairs for breakfast?" I nod and follow him downstairs to the dinning table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Students we have a new student, would you introduce yourself you man?" The teacher asks. With the best fake smile I say "I'm Ciel Phantomhive; I just came from London, England and own the Funtum toy company." I hear murmuring from the students and one person catches my eye, a girl dressed in a boys uniform and she had cropped hair to a guys length hair. The teacher says "You can sit next to Hikaoru Hitachiin, Hikaoru would you raise your hand?" A ginger boy raises his hand and looks straight at me with a suspicious look. I sit beside him and just look straight towards the front ignoring the many stares I was getting from around me; maybe I am a little self-conscious but I think just about everyone around me is practically looking straight into my soul. The whole class time I was thinking over two main things that were stuck in my mind, deciphering that dream and finding this Tamaki Suou and getting his trust. When class was over I was surprised when a bunch of girls were surrounding me with the weirdest expressions ever. One of them said "Um.. hi I'm name is Mari and I was wondering maybe we could hang out some time I'm mean you seem pretty cool and all." I give her a gentle smile and reply "Maybe later but if you'd excuse me all ladies I'm going to study." That was the only answer I could give them, really I was going to do my job as the Queen's guard dog.

"Hey kid you seem pretty popular with the ladies, I hope you won't be a problem here." That kid Hikaoru says with his twin brother standing beside him giving me a smug look. I say "I don't meant to be a problem; I mean I'm only thirteen so I don't think I really want to be looking to ladies. Besides I have a fiancé!" They look taken back and say "Sorry kid we were just giving you a hard time. So you really moved all the way from London, what made your parents decide to move here anyways I mean it's just a toy company so what motivated them?" I look down at the floor with sad eyes and say "They didn't decide anything I did; they died three years ago and now I only live with servants no family except my cousin who visits occasionally." They give me pity looks and say "Oh sorry didn't mean to get into that we seriously didn't know we're sorry. Hey I know a way to get your mind off of that silly topic, you should come meet some friends of ours!" Maybe these kids know the Suou kids that would be just my luck, so I reply "Sure why not that'd be great I'd like to make some friends so let's go."

Music room number three, what are all of these people doing in an abandoned music room; especially during lunch time that's kind of weird. When we go inside the room I hear a guy say "There you two are what took you so long it's almost time for hosting we need to hurry up, good thing we aren't cos-playing or else you'd be in trouble." Hikaoru says "Sorry we got some fresh meat maybe he could be a host?" I look up at him in confusion and say "Fresh meat! I though you said I'm just meeting some people, and what do you mean host?" A teenage boy comes up to me and takes me by the chin observing me turning my face side to side, what the heck is going on! The boy says "He's pretty cute but we already have a boy shotacon type so truly he is no use." I scowl up at him before the twins say "I don't know maybe we could use his past, hey Kyoya what do you know about the kid Ciel Phantomhive!" I look over to where they were referring to, to see a boy that looked around eighteen who was looking over a clip board.

"Phantomhive lived with his parents who owned the Funtum toy company but also were in close touch with the Queen of England." How the hell does he know that! He continues "At age ten there manor was burned in flames and all of the Phantomhives were believed to be dead but they couldn't find his body. But one month later he mysteriously returned with a butler and one missing eye. Now he is the head of the Phantomhive household and manages both the jobs of the toy company and working at the Queen's will doing dangerous tasks but always seems to come out unharmed. He only lives with the butler and four other servants in the outskirts of London until now obviously when he randomly moved to Japan for an unknown reason." Frowning I say "How exactly do you know all of that information about me?" He smirks and says "My family is a very large business Phantomhive you better chose your words wisely, but I can tell you I do my research using my power." God I felt like calling Sebastian now and making him kill this guy but that would be useless but he does know more then he should.

"Wow you work with the Queen of England that's amazing what kind of job do you do?" Asks the girl who is dressed like a guy who was in my class today. I say "That's my secret to keep but may I ask you this, why are you dressed as a guy I can tell that you're a girl." The whole group stares daggers into me until the blond guy says "How have you detected my darling daughters secret so easily without even truly meeting her at all? Are you some sort of secret agent who works for the Queen who has come to take my darling Haruhi?" I smirk and say "No I'm not a secret agent and I'm not here for the girl Haruhi I'm here for other reasons that don't belong in your heads." The guy that was called Kyoya says "I hope our little secret doesn't get out or else we'll have some problems, keep in mind I own all police stations and armies in Japan. I'd like to see you get away from so many people without a scratch." I could if I wanted to Sebastian could kill every single one of them and you two so you'd better watch your mouth, that's what I wanted to say. I say "I have no need to tell your secret, I guess I'll be on my way."

I walk out of the building to the courtyard and into a hidden area where no students were and I touched my eye patch and say "Sebastian come to me I need you." Seconds after my request he jumps down from the building and says "Yes my lord?" I say "First off I want you to do research on Kyoya Otori and also I'd like an image of Tamaki Suou so I know who I'm looking for because he isn't in my class from what I know." Sebastian says "Yes my lord, when would you like this all?" I reply "When you come and pick me up that's when I want it." He nods and is gone in a flash leaving me in the ally way all by myself. Should I have said something about the dream; no I doubt he could help me with that it is my own job to figure that out. I'm suddenly grabbed by that blond from the music room and he says "What are you doing in here silly we want to make a deal with you!" I say "I don't have time for this leave me be!" He says "Of course you do Ciel class doesn't start for another ten minutes, we were wondering if you'd like to join the host club in return for anything you'd like you name it!" I say "Host... club, you're kidding right. Why would I join your club I don't even know who you are, for all I know you could be a physco killer." He laughs and says "My name is Tamaki, Tamaki Suou."

My eyes brighten up and say "Sure I'll join, but I'll start tomorrow my ride doesn't know to pick me up late after school and I'd hate to keep them waiting." Tamaki says "Of course Ciel, do you want to come join me back to the club." I say "Sure." and follow behind him. He just waltzed up to me and says 'Come be my friend!' like an idiot, I hope that family member isn't dear to him whoever it might be who is causing the murders. My answer has been given to me now all I need to do is become a good friend of his and gain his trust so I can investigate soon enough. I could just send Sebastian to investigate alone but I don't want any suspicious deaths at the Suou household because of him. In what seemed like seconds we are back to the club and I'm almost pushed to the ground by a small child like body that grabs onto my body and I hear the kid say "Ciel-chan you came back I'm so happy." I look at the small boy on my back and smile saying "Yeah I decided to agree to the offer Tamaki gave me, so what's your name kid?" He says "People call me Honey, I'm a third year student hear sadly I wish we were in the same class. Man that kid isn't a kid but he is like sixteen or seventeen years old that's kind of scary."

Tamaki says "Let me introduce you to everyone properly! I am Tamaki of course, that is Honey as you know, this is Kyoya he runs everything in the club, the twins are Hikaoru and Kaoru, that's Mori, and lastly my dear Haruhi!" He pointed to each as he said there names so I knew which was which. Honey ran over to Mori and climbed onto his back giggling, so I guess they're a little close maybe just good friends. Tamaki comes to my side and says "So I'm going to teach you the ways of a host so you don't fail badly, understand Ciel!" I nod as he continues "You always want to approach a lady in a calm and kind way never acting to rough and mean, that would be a way to lose a customer. Always use your best manners around the ladies and during school because the ladies will be in this school too maybe some even in your class..." After that I started ignoring him focusing on my own thoughts, is this the right Tamaki he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be related to a killer. More like an idiot. As soon as he finished his rant he says "So do you think you can handle it Ciel?" I reply "Sure I can handle it, what kind of person would I be if I couldn't handle this small task." I swear I could see Sebastian's smirk at the use of his little catch phrase he tends to use. I'm caught off guard when Tamaki has me in a bear hug and says "Aw my little boy is so cute he'll for sure do just fine in the hosting club!" I gasp for air reaching for thin air managing to let out the single word "Help!"

The rest of the day was normal and it figures I have pretty much the same classes as Haruhi and the twins so I'd be stuck with them all day. When it was time to go I walk to outside the building to see Sebastian waiting for me just at the bottom of the stairs. He asks "So how was your first day of school?" I reply "I'm forced into a stupid host club but Tamaki Suou is in it so at least I have a way to get to him every day. Hosting hours are after school so from tomorrow on I need you to come about an hour late." He nods and says "So I'm guessing you don't need the photo but I have the information on Kyoya, may I ask why you need to know about him?" I reply while walking beside him "He knows to much about the past, he also knows about my job with the Queen which only people with in my very close social circle should know. Not even Elizabeth knows about it so it just doesn't make any since how he could get it!" Sebastian hands me a couple sheets of paper which was pretty much Kyoya's biography. Looking through it I sigh and say "He is pretty big in Japan I should be a little careful while here if he's here I'd hate to see how many police would come if I made a wrong move." I get in the carriage and head straight back to the manor.

When we arrive at the manor I'm surprised when I see it set on fire causing me to jump, just like three years ago, no this just can't be right. The fire suddenly disappears when the carriage stops right in front of the house, am I hallucinating about the past? "What's wrong young master?" Sebastian says when he opens the carriage door. I reply in utter and complete shock "I think I'm hallucinating, I swear the manor was just on fire but...but," Sebastian says "Has there been anything similar to this hallucination?" I say "Well yes there actually has last night I had a dream, it seemed almost like a look into the future." Sebastian says "Lets get inside the manor then you can tell me, maybe there is some sort of connections to this." I stand up walking beside Sebastian, I cringe when I see dead bodies of my family but instead of just my mom and dad there is also Lizzie and a couple others. Sebastian says "It's not real Ciel come on inside." He knew I was seeing the hallucinations, this is good I could really use some help right now.

"So what was the dream exactly? Could you try and explain it as best as you can." Sebastian says sitting in front of me, I reply "Well there were cages and kids around my age in them but I wasn't, at first I thought I was dreaming of the past. Then a male voice starts saying a bunch of non-since, he says 'He sorry he wasn't there that night and that it took him three years to prepare, then he finally says he wanted to redo that night three years ago.' But there wasn't anyone around not even you, I tried calling for you but you didn't get there until I was already harmed. You came in demon form and you said 'This isn't just a dream Ciel' and that's when I woke up. The reason I yelled tell me that morning is because I wanted an explanation but obviously you had no clue what I was talking about, it was just a dream." Sebastian says "I do think they are connected in some way because it's almost like you're recalling the past or maybe even somehow getting a glimpse into the future." I say "I just want some sleep! I'm going to my room." I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed not moving a muscle. Of course Sebastian followed because he came putting the covers over me and says "Goodnight young master." and leaves me alone in the room to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

[Ciel's POV]

"Young Master it's time to wake up for school." Sebastian says pulling back the curtains. Still frightened from my nightmare I quickly sit up breathing heavily and looking over to Sebastian. He gives me a worried look and says "Another nightmare was it anything different or new from the last time?" I calm down and say "Yeah but I don't want to talk about it now maybe later." I get out of bed and Sebastian helps me into my uniform, mornings seem to always be the same at the manor what a bore. I walk downstairs to be greeted by the rest of the servants, Mey-rin says "Good morning young master I hope you slept well." I reply "I slept fine." and sit down at the table and start eating breakfast. Sebastian hands me a letter and I open it to find it from the Queen, I wonder what is wrong?

_Dear Ciel,_

_I have got a report from someone who said there was a disappearance of a child who went to Ouran Academy; her name was Hisako. Please be careful since I suspect that the suspect is close to your area but I'd like you to figure out a little about Hisako her last name was Kao, I think it might help you learn your opponent._

_Sincerely, the Queen_

"Sebastian I want you to figure out about a girl named Hisako Kao she went to Ouran Academy but is now missing. I want to have as much information on her as possible when I'm back from school." Sebastian replies "Yes my lord. Shall I get you to school?" I nod and we both head for the carriage and just like normal he drives and I sit alone in the carriage. When we arrive at the school I get out and run towards the school without a second look back entering the school. I head for my first class and sit down taking out the stuff I need for this class. Of course my luck isn't the best when both twins sit beside me and I just know they're going to annoy me. "Hello Ciel." Hikaoru says leaning over to the desk looking to see what I was doing. He continues "What are you doing?" I reply "I'm not in the mood leave me alone." Hikaoru makes a pouting face and says "Aw did someone have some bad sleep? Poor thing maybe you should go take a nap with Honey that could help." I shoot him a death glare and then get back to what I was doing not saying a word to them again, even though they still tried to mess with me.

"Come on Ciel won't you sit with us at lunch please, pretty please!" Kaoru says giving me puppy eyes that weren't working. I say "Even if I say no I know you're just going to drag me along so I'm just going to say whatever." The exchange glances before grabbing me and dragging me down the hall as I keep on yelling "Hey hang on! Stop it let me go, guys!" I'm placed in a chair and both twins sit right beside me, I complain "Don't you have something better to do other then harassing people." They both shrug and start eating their lunch. I sigh and pick into the food that Sebastian packed me, it was just fine but I lost my appetite when I started thinking about what has been going on lately. Maybe I'm just a bit home sick but I haven't ever really been home sick before and I've traveled for the Queen once and awhile. I'm pulled out of my train of thought when Hikaoru is poking me repeating "Ciel," I reply "Sorry I was just thinking."

After a couple classes it was time for the host club so I headed for the music room and right when I entered I was ambushed. I say in surprise "What the hell is going on here!" Tamaki says "Well knowing that you're stubborn," How does he know that he barely knows me at all. "We caught you so we could get you in costume, we are cos-playing today and you have to wear a kimono." I argue "Maybe if you would've asked nicely I would've just gone and put it one, or maybe I would've ran out of the room refusing to wear it. Yeah I don't think I'm wearing that thing at all, I actually do refuse good job thinking ahead though I admit that was good." I could snap my finger and Sebastian would get these guys off of me but that would be a little strange if he appeared out of nowhere so I have to act as if he doesn't exist until I'm out of school. Unless I'm in true danger of course then I can call to him and he will come.

"OK OK I will get dressed if you two get out!" I push the twins out of the dressing room and sigh taking off my shirt to reveal my brand making me shudder before slipping on the kimono and I say under my breath "I feel like an idiot." When I walk out I'm practically attacked by the twins who say "Aw Ciel is so cute in his little Kimono it figures it fitted him so well. But we have one question, most boys aren't so self conscious about another guy seeing them shirtless why are you?" I reply "You don't need to know but I can tell you this I am not a girl!" I sigh and walk to the main part of the room and wait for the customers to come. When they do enter I get a pretty good amount going to me and the rest going the others. I find this useless it'd be better to dress as a girl and pretend to be a customer, I'd get more out of him unlike here it seems he'll get the stuff out of me. I sigh and put a smile on my face and say "Hi ladies I'm so glad you came to see me." They all swoon and one of them say "Oh Ciel you're so adorable I just can't stand it. So what made you decide to join the host club anyways?" I know I can't say anything like the truth but I could use my past as a way to convince them I'm just a mere host.

"Well you see three years ago my parents died in a fire so now I only live with servants so I figured maybe I could get my mind off of the past then maybe, just maybe I'd feel a little better." I say looking down at the snack in front of me trying to act as if I'm sad. The girls let out an 'Aw,' and they say "We're so sorry we asked we didn't mean to remind you or anything." I reply with a smile "Oh it's alright it's nothing really, so do you enjoy Japan. I've only been here for awhile so I'm not very used to it." They say "Oh yeah it's great here I love it." After that we chat for awhile until they all eventually leave the club and I'm guessing it's a good thing that they all asked if they could request me again. I just said sure not really caring about the club, I do have a job I have to accomplish eventually.

I'm standing with the rest of the hosts and suddenly I notice a girl just standing there peeking from behind a column looking towards us with a shy expression. Haruhi notices her next and the twins go up to her and say "Looks like the host club has a new guest. Why don't you come in watching from a fare is no fun, please miss." She barely backs away letting out a small gasp as if she was confused and scared. Tamaki says "Stop it you guys how many times I have to tell you to be more courteous with new guest. Please my princess you don't have to be afraid you can come in there is no need to be scared." She hesitates before suddenly pushing him away screaming "NO!" She is definitely not what she appears to be; she looks so fragile and kind but from what I just saw that's apparently not her. She continues "Don't touch me you're phony." Tamaki stumbles back and replies in horror "What do you mean phony?" The girl says "Just as I said you are a phony I find it hard to believe that someone like you plays the prince character in this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that. You stupid, you must be a dimwitted narcissist, your incompetent, commoner, you're disgusting!" I can't help but notice she reminds me of one of my work partners for the toy company; maybe her parents have worked with me before. Kyoya says "I wouldn't suppose you're," He is interrupted when the girl cries in joy "It's you, Kyoya, my one and only prince charming oh how I've longed to meet you."

"Your fiancé Kyoya sempai," Hikaoru asks in confusion sitting in the couch across from her with the rest of us gathered around or sitting on the couch. She says "Of course my name Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow." Great I think the nutty girl is in my class but I did work with her parents for a short period of time but we haven't communicated since then. We all are now standing a couple feet away from the sulking Tamaki who is sitting in a corner. Kaoru asks "Why is he sulking?" Hikaoru replies "Because mommy dear was keeping a secret from daddy." Kyoya says "Whatever, why do people keep on referring to us as husband and wife?" Out of nowhere Renge pops out and starts a whole little story "Oh it was love at first sight when I saw you admiring those flowers when you thought no one was watching. And when you took in that poor cat when it was raining hard and it had nowhere to go," The twins say in unison "Is she serious?" and Haruhi asks "Could you have the wrong person?" but Renge rudely replies "No way, I could recognize my love anywhere's. He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating game Uki-Doki Memorial; you're my real life Ichico-gogioby!" Well that makes since she is basing him off of a game character they probably don't even know each other.

Kyoya says "Ah I get it now you're in love with that character, you're projecting that love onto me and somehow you've deluded yourself to believe we are engaged. I assume the character wears glasses as well." Tamaki says "So she made it up you aren't really her fiance right?" Kyoya says "Well no I don't ever remember asking for the woman's hand, besides this is the first time I've met the woman." Renge sits beside Kyoya and says "According to my research you are in charge of the host club right?" Honey replies "Yeah Kyoya is the director." Renge says "Oh that's great I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board for advertising!" Kaoru says "We don't advertise we're just a host club." But Renge ignores him and says "It's decided I will be this host clubs new manager!" Tamaki pops up behind Kyoya and says "Listen Kyoya," Kyoya says "Renge is the only daughter of a very important client I work with so please be courteous." For whatever reason it's the birth of a new lady manager, "Well boys I can't wait to work with you," Renge says smiling.

The Next Day

We are all sitting together I'm guessing we are going to discuss the new manager, she sure is a hyper thing who seems to get whatever she wants. Tamaki says "I've been thinking it through and now I've concluded maybe it's a good idea to have a manager." Hikaoru asks "And why is that?" Tamaki replies "Well if Haruhi and Renge became good friends, because they're in the same class, so maybe if they became good friends it would help Haruhi embrace her inner girl! This is an important project men she only has a bunch of men as friends in class, that's no good for her." In unison the twins say "Like you have room to talk!" Right then Renge walks in and says "Hello guys, you'll be happy to know that your manager has baked you cookies!" Tamaki goes up to her and says "Wow how lady like, I'm so moved by your generosity!" Renge says "I didn't bake them for you phony prince." She runs up to Kyoya and says "I'm sorry they're a little burnt but I tried my best, I already know what you're going to say." She goes off into a daze not really saying what she thinks Kyoya will say. We all take a cookie and try them, I nibble at the cookie and shudder I know for a fact that Sebastian or even Bard could make better cookies then this.

I glance over in Haruhi's position and see the twins... they are doing some pretty revolting stuff; one of them took Haruhi's cookie from her mouth and the other licked crumbs from her face. Tamaki was freaking out and getting on to Haruhi, Kyoya says "And for some reason the group of three are closer than ever." Grossed out I slowly walk away from them and right at that Renge yells "Every single one of you except for Kyoya, your characters are luke warm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you continue on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls will get tired of you and eventually will stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business, as your manager it's my duty to change your characters lets start with you!" She points to Honey who cries out in horror. "If you are just cute on the inside and outside then you're no different than a baby, so from now on you are the baby faced thug! Mori-sempai you're his childhood friend the flunky, the twins will be basketball players who are slaved in there own world. Haruhi you are a honor student who's constantly being bullied, Ciel you are an orphan who seeks revenge for his lost family. And as for you Tamaki-sempai you are the school idol who is admired for his good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world; the lonely prince."

My eyes widened at her comment of the character she wanted me to act as, truly I don't have to act because that is my true goal in life until the day I get it. On that day Sebastian will take my soul and I will be erased from the world as if I wasn't even there. Renge finishes "And Kyoya you're perfect just the way you are don't ever change who you are." He smiles and replies "Thank you I'm honored." In the background Tamaki was having a fit or something acting all dramatic and stuff, weird. The twins go up to Kyoya and say "Come on Kyoya-sempai do something!" He replies "Why it seems the boss is up for it, besides we should just let it play out. It should be interesting in the end anyways; we will see how this plays out."

I watch from the side lines as the twins act out their basket ball scene, I'm just curious how it got from changing our characters to making a movie. Hikaoru shots a basket before running to the scene of Kaoru on a stretcher and in 'surprise' says "Kaoru what happened?" Kaoru replies "Hikaoru go the team needs you I'll be fine, but I need you to go out there and win the game for us." The coach says "Hikaoru we need you out there!" Hikaoru slaps his hand away and yells "No it hurts can't you see it hurts!" With fake tears streaming down his face he holds onto Kaoru's hand. The scene has a sudden change and we're all outside where the twins are still in the same position but now on the concrete ground in the rain. Tamaki walks up to them and says "I'm sorry but I'm truly jealous, this relationship you share with each other, I'm envious." Hikaoru says "But you are the school's idol why would you be envious of just us two?" Tamaki replies "An idol, I find it stupid that people only worship me for something as dumb as looks; it would be better if I was just alone." Renge narrates "One lonely heart passes another wounding each other, what are the hearts of these young men made of?"

Now changing scenes it goes to me sitting in the rain touching the eye patch on my face and I say "If only there was some way I could avenge my parents then maybe, just maybe I could live on my life happy." I look up to the rain as eye drops cause fake tears to stream down my face and in my mind I am actually thinking of that day three years ago; that one month that changed everything. Renge says "One young boy on an adventure to get just one wish so he can live on his life; this young man wants the revenge on the people who purposely killed all of his family in a fire. Will he ever get his one wishes he so longs for?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Tamaki looking down on me just like in the script and says "You don't need revenge to live a normal and happy life; it's a waste of time to go through so much trouble just to get revenge from humiliation and discretion." The scene changes from us to Haruhi running from Honey and is backed up to a tree. I take a towel and dry off staring at the ground, why did my character have to be so exact and why do people always seem to make me doubt my choice on revenge even though there is no turning back now.

"Haruhi, Ciel I need you both to come over here for the next scene!" Renge calls from around the corner. We both walk around to see two tough looking guys standing right beside her looking really confused, I ask "Who are they?" Renge replies "Well for the final scene I got these tough looking guys to play the part of the sons of two members of the Japanese mafia, and they will be part of the reason Ciel's parents are dead. So the whole club will come together to fight against them!" Haruhi says "Hey Renge-" Renge tries to pull the two guys and says "Come on boys we need to get ready for the shoot." One of them says "Hey stop it lady, what our parents do has nothing to do with us!" They push Renge away from them and in panic I get behind her yelling "Watch out!" I knock into a bunch of stage equipment causing pain to shoot into my back. I notice my eye patch on the ground and in surprise I cover my eye looking around to find Haruhi who seemed to be in tears against the wall also, what a pest this girl has become. Tamaki runs over to us along with the rest of the club and Tamaki pins the guy saying in anger "Who started it you jerks?" The other guy says "Suou it wasn't us it was that girl!" Haruhi stands up wobbling and says "He is right they didn't do anything, but I'm alright there is no need to worry." Tamaki takes Haruhi cupping her chin in his hands and asks "Are you alright?" She says "Yeah, my contact fell out." Tamaki laughs and replies "You can cry without eye drops, looks like you are a full fledged host now!" I could be wrong but there is most likely sparks between them.

"Wow Ciel that scene in the movie you did really pulled at the strings of my heart, I swear I was in tears." One of my customers says. I look at her in confusion then look straight to Kyoya, who I remember destroyed the camera. I could tell the rest of the club was also looking straight at him with confused, "Kyoya?" I questioned. He said "I might have destroyed the camera but the footage was saved, naturally I cut out the one violent scene." I smirked and went back to paying attention to the customers. Haruhi walks over to me and asks "Can I speak to you, alone." In confusion I nod and stand up following her to an empty part of the club room. She faces me and says "You didn't lose your eye in the fire did you?" Shocked I stutter "What...are you...talking about? Of course I did why else would I have an eye patch?" I laugh nervously touching my eye patch over the pentagram on my eye. She frowns ripping the eye patch from my face revealing my right eye causing me to gasp and block my eye from her view, even though she already got a glimpse of it. She says "Just what I thought I saw, what is that on your eye some sort of mark or what?" Straightening up I say "Why should I tell you, it's my secret not yours." Picking up my eye patch I place it over the contract mark and tie it back leaving the room, I'm sure she'll share this with the rest of the club but they probably won't believe her being the idiots they are; but I should be careful I could be underestimating them.

_Haruhi's POV:_

Right after Ciel leaves the club I run up to everyone and say "Hey I need to talk about something with you guys, there is something strange up with Ciel." Tamaki asks "And what would that be?" The twins say "We noticed that too when we tried to get the kimono on him he refused to show his chest to us, as if there was something wrong on his chest kind of weird huh." I say "It wasn't like that it was his right eye! When we both got knocked into the wall his eye patch fell off his face there was a purple pentagram on his eye, he never lost his eye. I took him to a separate room just a little while ago and checked by removing the patch and I was right there was a purple pentagram on his right eye, he didn't seem to want to show it." Kyoya asks "Could you maybe describe it or possibly draw an example at what it was?" I reply "I could try but he blocked it both times so I didn't get the best look." I grab a piece of paper and draw a close example of it which has a star in the middle and a circle around it with spike like things going through the outer circle. Out of nowhere this guy comes out covered in a cloak and has a cat puppet saying "That right there looks like a pentagram that belongs to a demon." I question "Who are you and how do you know that?" He replies "I am Umehito Nekozawa and I am in the black magic club, for a short time the club studied demon history and such so I definitely recognize that." I say "What if this mark is on someone's body, what would that mean?" Nekozawa replies "That means that person is property of a demon, I'd stay away from anyone with that mark; you'll be interacting with the devil."

At that he disappeared causing a shiver to go down my back, the thought of Ciel having a demon by his side almost scares me. "He is wrong right, demons can't possibly exist right they can't walk earth that's impossible." I say in a nervous tone. Tamaki puts a hand on my shoulder and says "I doubt they exist Haruhi, you can't really trust the Internet it is just myths and fantasies." I nod and say "Let's just be careful around him there is something wrong going on around here, but please don't say anything to him I'm sure it's nothing." Everyone says "Yeah sure." and at that we leave. Outside the school I see Ciel talking to a man dressed in butler attire, probably just one of his servants he was talking about. I gasp when I see the man's eyes shine red for a split second before going back to a brown shade, why did his eyes shine red? I'm pulled into an alley and I see the club, Tamaki says "Did you see that Haruhi, the red eyes on that man please tell me you saw that?" I nod and say "Yeah I saw that question is why his eyes flashed red?" Hikaoru says "There is something going on with him I'm sure of it now, but how are we supposed to figure it out? What if Ciel is trapped in the hands of a demon or something like that, he could be in true danger!" Is it really true is Ciel trapped in the hands of a super-natural creature known as a demon?

_Okay please tell me what you think I'm not really sure I wasn't planning on them figuring out so soon but it just happened so they now all will get curious and so on! Plz tell me what you think! _~Roxy 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Ciel's POV] _Dream_

"Mom? Dad?" I say scared looking at them lying on the ground in a red liquid which also dripped from their bodies. I knelt beside them and cried as I could tell they weren't coming back, my parents are gone. I run out of the room and find Tanaka who looks frantically in my way and says "You shouldn't have come back Ciel you need to get out of here!" Scared I back away before being grabbed by strong arms which throw me in a truck and right as they do I pass out in pain.

_End of Dream_

These dreams are never a surprise to me anymore ever since I came to Japan they've been haunting me as if a sign. Would something happen to me that would change everything, would fate take a twist in my life? Sebastian walks in the room and says "Good morning young master." I stand up from bed and Sebastian helps me into uniform. "I hope you will be more careful of our little secret master I would hate for my presence to be spread out for people to know, I'd hate to know who all would come after me." Sighing I say "I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, it was an accident I hope you understand." Sebastian says "I do understand and just like I said, be more careful." We walk downstairs and I sit down for breakfast before walking to school, you could say walking to school was my 'punishment' for revealing to much. I agree it was a huge mistake but making me walk to school seems like a childish way to punish. Once I arrive at school I head to my first class and the day starts from there.

"Hey Ciel we need to talk!" I look up from my desk and see Hikaoru standing over me, our class just ended and it's time for lunch so I'm not surprised that they decided to bug me again. Kaoru pulls Hikaoru away from me and says "Remember boss wanted us not to say anything to him about it!" I stand up from my seat grabbing my bag and leave the two idiots to themselves and head for the lunch room. I sit at my own table but it is invaded by the host club of course and they don't say a word just acting as if I'm not there, good I don't need them annoying me. While eating I look over to Haruhi but she just seems to act as if nothing happened yesterday, I'm positive she told the whole club because of the twins; but why would they sit with me even though I lied to all of them. Tamaki finally says "Why did you lie!" I look at him and reply "It _was_ my secret and you guys figured it out not my problem, you guys don't need to be snooping into my private life." Kyoya says "He is almost right but if all of this is true then why are you here with the host club right now?" I reply "I have my business that's where I'll leave it at that." Honey says "You don't need to lie to us Ciel-chan you can trust us, you don't need to always seem so down and sad." I look at him in surprise before straightening myself out and say "I have my secrets and you have yours, could you just respect that there are some things that you don't need to know about me." Tamaki whines "But we want to help you Ciel you don't need to be so secretive you can share anything with us, we are here for you." I growl "You want to know! Do you really want to know everything, why I'm interacting with that man you guys saw in the parking lot? I'll tell you later alright!"

I run off closing myself in a dark and empty room where I sit and calm myself down, it really isn't there business what happened in my past. It's not like they are some huge part of my life as soon as this case is over they won't ever see me again, so why should they be part of the small group of people who know my past. Truly Sebastian and Tanaka are the only people who know what happened that month; Tanaka doesn't even know the the full truth. Almost everyone I know just believed I disappeared for a month and came back with an able butler but that's not the full story. "You aren't really going to tell them everything are you?" I reply coldly "No way!" Sebastian chuckles and says "They seem to be getting to you young master aren't they." Scowling at him I say "I don't know they won't stop annoying me about what they saw and what they believe, if only they would just forget what they saw!" Sebastian says "Well we can figure out another way to get into the Suou's household to figure out what we need." I reply "Or I can just come out straight forward, it would be so much easier! Besides how is some murderer crazy man related to some idiot anyways, he seems so innocent yet he can be very tough when he wants, how is this guy?"

"Ciel it's time for the next class you need to come out of there, we... we won't annoy you about it anymore until before the club if you just come out, please." Tamaki says. I stand up from my spot watching as Sebastian disappeared from his spot and I open the door facing the whole club with a glare before walking away from them going to my next class. It figures he says until before the club, that's when they _'must'_ figure out everything about me. Will I really tell them all about my past, about when I was tortured sold as a sacrifice lamb branded as a noble beast. Before I even know it I'm in front of my class and I sigh heading to my seat which just happens to be in between the twins, I hope they don't annoy me to death about what they are wanting to know.

***** Time Skip ******

"No." I repeat as the twins are poking at me and saying "Tell us." the rest of the club is sitting there staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Hikaoru says "Why won't you tell us Ciel we want to know I thought you agreed to let us know!" I say "Who said I keep all promises and I didn't promise anything; it's my secret not yours." They groan and continue annoying me until Tamaki says "It's no use, besides it's time for the club hours to start up get in position." Good thing I didn't give in it wouldn't be good if they knew all that stuff, they are just an innocent group of teenagers they don't need to know anything. We group together to welcome the ladies and as the door opens we all say in unison "Welcome ladies!" A small group of girls comes to me and the rest of the large amount of girls goes to the others. We are sitting down talking until I'm caught off guard when the twins yell "Let's all play the which one is Hikaoru game!" All the girls squeal and walk over to Hikaoru and Kaoru, why would they want to play such a game? "So can you tell which one of us is Hikaoru?" One of the girls says "Well... it's hard to say." another continues "You're identical!" The twins say "Many ladies have tried to guess which one is which but so far none have figured out the correct one!"

Haruhi passes by and says "That's the stupidest game I've ever heard of." Hikaoru says "What have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" She replies "Not really I just don't understand why you two are so popular." I chuckle, she is right they seem a little more popular than they should be. The twins say in unison "Well that's mean! I'm really disappointed, I guess you don't understand the merits of having a twin it really gives the club extra points. And also it keeps the club guests entertained because of the little if the two struggles it helps. Besides having two twins as lovers is just about every girl's fantasy, right." I mutter under my breath "Some sick fantasies right there." While the girls are letting out squeals and cries Tamaki runs over with a computer in hand and says "When I gave you the job of the clubs website I said TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" The twins say "We take our job very boss; in fact we worked on it till dawn very hardly." He complained "Is this what you worked on till dawn!" He showed a picture of Haruhi without a shirt, I look over at Haruhi curious why she agreed to take that picture. The girl's crowds around the computer while the twins and Tamaki are arguing.

When Haruhi pulls herself together she turns around and says "Cut it out, no more photo shopped photos of me like that! Just what do you guys take me for anyways?" The twins smirk and reply "Isn't it obvious you're our toy." Just the way those twins are in such perfect unison creeps me out in so many levels. Hikaoru says "As one says in this boring life one must find himself stimulating toys." Haruhi groans "I am not your toy okay!" I look over to a door where some guy cloaked in all black starts "Toys,toys,toys; if you like toys you should come to my black magic club. We have a whole market place where we sell black magic items to the whole world." Haruhi questions "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door." Kyoya says "Nekozawa-sempai likes to stay away from light; he is more accustomed to the dark." He suddenly rushes up to me and says "You." I question "Me what?" Nekozawa says "You have a strange dark aura, especially around your right eye. What is under neath that eye patch of yours?" He reaches out to touch it before I slap him away and say "Nothing is under there, I lost my eye in a tragedy." He frowns under his hood and says "Hm, Haruhi why were you asking about the demon pentagram yesterday?" My eyes widen and I shoot my attention her way. She nervously laughs and says "No reason, no reason at all." Nice to know she isn't going to stuff the truth in every ones faces.

When he leaves thanks to the twins sticking a flash light in his face the twins sat in two chairs by a window and everyone just scattered away. Hikaoru starts "I am so bored," and Kaoru finishes "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Hikaoru says "Hey Ciel-chan, Haruhi can we visit your places sometime we might have off?" I reply "No way will I tell any of you where I live, if you figure out where I live it will be non-stop annoyance." Haruhi says "No way would I let any of you in my house, you'll just insult me." They reply "No matter how much we beg?" Haruhi and I say in unison "Nope." They reply "Fine if Haruhi can guess which one is Hikaoru then we won't go to you guy's houses." I argue "What if she guesses wrong why should that determine for me too?" They say while shrugging "What else can we do unless you want to play your own game." Sighing I say "No thank you." Haruhi says "The one on my left is Kaoru and the one on my right is Hikaoru." They taunt "Uh oh your wrong!" She smiles and says "No I know I'm right you may look very similar but you are actually different in some ways."

"Wow Haruhi how did you do it?" some of the girls asked in surprise, she replies "I don't know how to explain it; I guess Hikaoru's actions and stuff is a little more mischievous." I look back when I hear Kaoru laughing and he manages to say through his laughs "Sorry Hikaoru I didn't mean to laugh but it's just," he continues to laugh. Hikaoru growls "Well I don't see what's so funny I mean I'm honest I speak my mind and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Kaoru suddenly stops laughing and says "Don't turn this on me Hikaoru, after all I am the one always going along with your selfish games." Hikaoru replies "I may suggest them but you are the one who really gets into the Kaoru." Kaoru says "If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?" Hikaoru replies "I hate to see you make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone." This is a sudden twist of plans; looks like the twins are fighting.

_Kaoru: It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy_

_Hikaoru: But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her_

_Kaoru:Admit it Hikaoru your actually in love with Haruhi aren't you_

_Hikaoru: Gah! You've got it all wrong Kaoru Man you're such a freaking idiot, besides why would I fall for her she looks like a tanuki_

Tamaki yells at the twins "You don't call Haruhi a racoon doll, you're going to pay for this!" Suddenly the ground begins to rumble and I hear Renge's voice say "Awesome this is just perfect. Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet poinet four way romance. And to make it even more exciting two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love, just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice." The twins say in unison "Oh but out Otaku." Renge whines "You guys shouldn't say something like that to your manager, its mean!" Tamaki goes over to Renge and says "But I thought you had feelings for Haruhi too?" She says now with a smile on her face "Oh I do but I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." Haruhi says "I'm confused I thought you decided to go back to France?" Renge replies "Well I was going to start up a host club of my own but I don't think France is ready for a host club." Hikaoru yells interrupting the conversation "Cut it out, besides you're the one always crawling in my bed talk about annoying!" Kaoru yells back "I only do that because you look lonely! I'm not the one who chooses to sleep in your bed you idiot." Hikaoru yells "Idiot, who are you calling idiot you are the one failing math class!" Kaoru says "Well your failing your foreign languages class you big dummy!" Hikaoru says "Oh the way you grind your teeth." Kaoru says "At least I don't toss and turn in bed causing me to fall out of bed." Hikaoru says "Sex pixie!" Kaoru yells "Sicko!" and they finally finish off with "YOUR MAMA WEARS TO MUCH MAKEUP! We're through!" I felt like rolling on the floor laughing they were giving off such a good show.

_The Next Day_

I'm sitting in class taking out my book when I hear Hikaoru say "Hey Haruhi, hey Ciel." I look up to see Hikaoru with pink hair, why in the world did he choose pink. I swear I would think Elizabeth got to him if she came to this school but I don't think she does, I'm pretty sure she has a private tutor. "What the hell happened to your hair?" I ask in confusion. He replies "I died it this color so I wouldn't be mistaken for that Kaoru, pretty sweet huh?" Looking over to the door way I see Kaoru who died his hair blue, it's like Elizabeth attacked the twins' hair but nothing else. Hikaoru sits on my right glaring at Kaoru while Kaoru sits on my left but missing his chair when saying "You know I slept in my own bed but I had a bad dream, that my hair dresser accidentally died my hair pink." I don't say a word as the twins start to fight throwing anything they can find at each other, god there idiots. Haruhi sighs and says "Is this going to be an everyday thing, kill me now." I reply "Don't forget about me I'd hate to be caught in there kitty fights."

_Lunch Time_

Standing beside Haruhi I'm frowning at the sight of the twins once again fighting, but this time about being in unison all of the time. Haruhi says "Even when fighting they're in perfect unison." I hear Tamaki from across the room and he says "I was wondering what all of the fuss was about, I can't believe the two of you are still fighting." I groan and leave them with my lunch sitting at a table which soon gets invaded by Haruhi and the twins, so close to a peaceful lunch. Eating my lunch I notice Haruhi doesn't have that little boxed lunch anymore now eating a school lunch, and she must be enjoying it. Kaoru sits beside Haruhi and says "Is that any good, how about you try some of mine." He attempts to feed her some put Hikaoru steals the bite and says "Quite butting in Kaoru." After that it's just another fight while throwing random things including food, so at that I leave the table quickly avoiding getting any further into that.

Now we are all sitting at a table in the host club having tea except for the twins and Kyoya is calculating what would happen if we didn't resolve the problem. Honey is messing with his little toy bunny when he says "It's weird cause Hika-chan and Kao-chan have never fought before. I've known them since pre-school but since we weren't in the same years we never really got to talk to each other. But I do remember they'd always play with each other." Tamaki smiles and says "Yeah I've only known them since middle school, they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other, believe it or not they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it maybe this fight is a good thing for them, maybe this means the twins are expanding their horizons!"

After awhile of the twins fighting during the club hours, but no business, here we stand watching them fighting. Tamaki is shaking of aggravation and says "Don't you think your fighting needs to come to an end soon; it's getting on my nerves." Hikaoru shoots a glare at Tamaki and says "It's getting on your nerves huh, how do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror all I see is him and I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you kaoru. The truth is Kaoru I hate your guts!" Kaoru reaches in his jacket and says "You took the words right out of my mouth, in fact I hate you so much I bought this Belzeneff the curse doll!" Is he really going to curse his own brother trough hate, I'm pretty sure it will have affect if that guy can detect my contract between Sebastian and I. Haruhi lets out a growl and runs up to Kaoru who is writing something on the doll and punches them both in the head yelling "You guys shouldn't bring this kind of thing in the middle of your petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what is really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your mess. Now apologize now or else you won't be coming to Ciel's or my house ever."

Devilish smiles form on there face as they recover and say "So what your saying is that if we make up we can come to both of your houses?" I look at her in disgrace as she turns over the doll to see the word 'blank' written on the back. I say "You just killed me Haruhi, that right that there was a stab to the heart. They will not be invited in to my house, I refuse." The chuckle and say slinging both their arms around me "Sorry kid but a deals a deal," I growl "But I didn't even agree to that Haruhi just spat that out." They reply "To bad Ciel." Then they get all weird doing their twin love act in the middle of the room apologizing to each other. Everyone has been fooled by the stupid devil twins. Looks like I just might have visitors soon, probably the whole host club will be my next guests I better just get this case over with and quickly.

_So Hi it's Roxy the author, no duh :p, I'm here to say I'd like some reviews and to anyone who gives me a review or fave deserves a cookie! I hope your enjoying the story of course I don't own Ouran or Black Butler blah blah blah... So anyways PEACE!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Ciel's POV]

Crossing my arms across my chest I turn away from them and say "I refuse to wear such a ridiculous outfit you can't make me." Hikaoru starts "If you are going to be a host you are going to wear this outfit." Kaoru says "Even if we have to put it on you ourselves, and if I remember you didn't like it when we tried to dress you last time." I growl and say "Don't you dare even try to touch me you disgusting perverts!" they both say in unison "That's a little harsh Ciel don't you think?" I reply "No it's true because your disgusting and perverts." The chuckle and say "Ok you asked for it." They start pulling at my shirt causing me to yell "Fine just let go of me!" The laugh high fiving each other throwing the cos-play outfit and leave me to get dressed. I hated that they wanted me to dress in such weird outfits and now they want me to dress in some sort of Egyptian costume, idiots. Slipping on the outfit I look at myself in the mirror and scoff at my appearance, it reminds me of something Agni and Soma would wear.

When I come out of the dressing room the twins say "Now was that so hard Ciel, you look just fine even cute." I say "See what I mean perverts!" they sigh and they pat me on the head saying "So young and confused." Groaning I get away from the annoying twins and get together with the group waiting for the girls to arrive for club hours. The doors open but instead of the normal girls there stands a little boy a little younger then me who seems pretty confused; I bet he just has the wrong room, unless he is gay. Hikaoru says "Oh it's just a kid," Kaoru finishes the sentence "Not only that it's a boy." He falls back in confusion and at that Tamaki says "What's wrong little boy did you come to my palace searching for something?" The boy stands up and asks "Are you the king of this place?" Did he really just call him the king, that's going to get Tamaki pepped up. Tamaki replies "Come closer lost one." The kid asks "Well are you?" Tamaki starts up "What did you just call me little boy?" He says "King." Tamaki starts having a little dramatic fit and says "Yes I am the Ouran host club king, long live the host club king!" The little boy says "I am an elementary fifth year, Shiro Takoji and I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" He points to Tamaki and the whole club seems to stop looking at him in confusion, why would such a young kid want to be a host.

"Oh my Tamaki you have an apprentice?" Tamaki's guest asks. Tamaki replies "Yes he is only an elementary student but I like the fire in his eyes." She asks "But are you sure it's ok if such a young kid becomes a host?" Tamaki takes her by her chin and says "Why wouldn't it be love has nothing to do with age. Take us for instance when I look into your eyes I feel like a love sick child." Looking towards them I shutter and say "Isn't it just a bit weird that Tamaki wants him to just sit there and watch them?" Kyoya says "Well Tamaki says sometimes when you look closer you seem to see more beauty and he seems to live by that rule. Well let's leave them alone." I turn away from them before chuckling when I hear Tamaki yelling at the kid and the girl is crying probably running away, I like the apprentice a lot now. Turning around I see the twins going on with their brother love act Shiro stands up in surprise and says "There homos and... and brothers that's insexuous!" Tamaki looks down on him and says "I think you meant incestuous." Honey jumps on top of Shiro and says "Hey Shiro you want to have a piece of cake with me? We have three kinds' chocolate, strawberry, and lime." He pushes Honey off and says "Hey why are you wearing a high school uniform what grade are you in anyways?" Poor confused kid he seems pretty confused with all that's going on. Mori comes up behind them and asks "Is something wrong Mitskuni?" Honey cowers onto Mori's back when Shiro says "That's not fair a little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!"

Shiro backs away from them and bumps into Haruhi, she asks "Are you alright?" he turns around in surprise looking over her. Something tells me he doesn't buy the Haruhi is a boy act; it's not his fault that Haruhi actually looks like a girl. Haruhi continues "I know it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdoes around here it took me a long time so don't freak out, I'm sure you'll get adjusted to it. Is something wrong?" He stares at her blankly until he lets out "Are you a cross dresser?" I knew he didn't buy it, but it doesn't take a smart person to see Haruhi is a girl. Tamaki and the twins rush over to them and Tamaki covers the kid's eyes saying "What do you mean by that he's a guy of course." The twins nervously laugh while saying "Wow Haruhi you look extra manly today. Just do what boss said and give the tea set to Shiro you're to macho for a tea set." I say while walking by "What a lame way to block a secret, even I could do better." They all glare daggers at me while I'm smiling acting all happy go lucky for ruining that. Haruhi hands Shiro the tea set and says "Be careful with that it's heavy." Right at her words he drops the set on the floor and says "It's not my fault I dropped it it's yours because you made me take it in the first place. Besides why don't you make the cross dresser do all you dirty work that isn't what I'm here for I'm here so you can teach me to make girls happy."

Tamaki says while twitching "You won't get anywhere with that attitude and I won't let you disrespect Haruhi, boys put him in isolation!" In perfect unison the twins say "You got it boss." and a cage drops from nowhere right around him, I better be careful I could be next if they want something from me. He yells "Hey what's going on here why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden?" Haruhi says "Yeah where did this even come from I thought this was a music room." Tamaki says "Well I thought you were serious about becoming a host but I guess I was wrong." Shiro says "I am serious I just need to know how to make women happy please, I'll run out of time." Hm run out of time, I think he is directing this towards one girl who is probably leaving if he says he will run out of time. I walk over to him and say "You really just want to make one girl happy don't you, that one girl is leaving isn't she; you are the one who said you're going to run out of time." He looks up at me with big eyes and says "How did you know kid?" I shrug and say "The wording helped me figure it out, it's not to hard to figure this out."

"You're a host because you like girls, you like bringing a smile to a girls face. That's why you do it right? Won't you teach me to be like you, you're the genius at it, the king?" Tamaki looks up at him and says "You may be a brat but I like your enthusiasm to become a host so I'll teach you." Shiro says in a happy tone "So you'll teach me to be the kind of host who can make any girl happy!" Tamaki replies "Of course making women happy is the main purpose of being a host. So Shiro we'll have to teach you to use the materials you already have." Shiro asks "What does that mean?" Kyoya says "Well in our club we each are categorized as a certain type for example there is Tamaki who is the princely type, the strong silent type, the boy Lolita type, the tragic type, the little devil type, and the cool type; it's all about variety. And now our group is complete with Haruhi the natural type." Haruhi questions "The natural?" while Kyoya finishes "Our group seems to be complete so it will be hard to find a type for you, Shiro." Hikaoru says "If you go by his age he would be the boy Lolita type." Kaoru says "But Honey already has that taken care of." Honey asks "Is he going to replace me?" in tears. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and rumble and I hear Renge say "Is that all you got?"

Renge rises from nowhere in some sort of machine and says "I'm sorry to interrupt boys but what is up with the lack of character definition. I'm really disappointed I thought I taught you better." Tamaki says while looking up to her "Alright Renge work your character magic if you think you can do better." She says "Well you don't seem to get that Shota can be broke down into many different categories. There are many girls that are into the boy Lolita type or baby faced kids, they'd be called Shota fans. If we break it down there are many types of categories, and if I had to choose on for him he'd be...yes! The naughty boy type," More like the bratty boy type but if this boy is going to be a host being called a brat won't get him anywhere. The cage lifts and Renge takes out a whistle and says "Ok to be naughty boy type he needs to be wearing shorts, and he needs some bumps and bruises; give him some scars!" The twins are sticking band-aids and drawing marks on the kid while Shiro is just sitting there with a confused expression. Renge suddenly blows a whistle and says "Now run like spoiled kid and trip, make it a big one!" He trips over a rope and Renge goes to his side and asks "Are you alright little boy?*Blows whistle* Now give them your catch phrase!" Shiro sits up and says "No big deal it was nothing." Renge says "Aww that was perfect absolutely perfect." Tamaki claps and says "That was outstanding I never knew you were such a great coach Renge."

Shiro rises up and yells "I've had enough of you people you're all a bunch of idiots, I don't see how any of this could help me get her. I'm running out of time!" He runs out of the room leaving the whole host club baffled. Tamaki says "Wait we haven't taught you how to use the techniques you've learned!" Renge descends and says "I swear little boys are a bunch of good for nothings. I went through all that trouble to coach him then him quits." Tamaki says "I can't believe he quit just because he didn't like the lesson what a little brat." I say "Not many people would enjoy that lesson but did you not hear the hints he was giving us. 'He is running out of time, none of it would help to get her.' He is talking about a girl he must like and I think for some reason he won't have much time to get this girl he might like." Tamaki says "Well we better take action and help him, as the host club we must make all girls happy; but this time we are helping a boy get a girl. So Haruhi, Honey, and Ciel we need you for something." I look at him in confusion until I get the message; he's going to make us sneak in cause we are the small ones. Sighing I say "Really, you're going to make us just because we're small enough to be taken as younger classes." He is grinning deviously and says "Something like that."

"We stick out so much what is the point of disguises?' Haruhi questions while looking down at her middle school outfit. I sigh and say "Why did he need me for this exactly? It would've been just fine without me having to following you guys around, it is not like I know this kid or anything like that." Haruhi replies "Well you are good with figuring stuff out so maybe they thought you could help find him or something, I don't know!" We walk through the hallway until we get to a small empty classroom with the host club following behind; why exactly did they make us dress up if they are going to walk around with us! "Huh, there is no one here." Tamaki says while walking in "So the kid's classroom is empty." I walk over to the back of the classroom to see a bunch of pictures that portrayed some of the students doing things like playing instruments. Suddenly Haruhi says "Teacher!" and we all get down looking towards Haruhi who whispers "Just zip it guys!" I guess someone was talking.

Once the teacher was gone we were exploring the classroom until Kyoya and Haruhi come to where I am and look at the pictures. "Hey look at this, it's Shiro he's in the classical music club." Haruhi says "So he must be in the club right now, right?" Tamaki says "We can go check." Walking down the hall we soon reach a room where some kids where sitting around talking and a piano is in the middle of the room. I spot Shiro sitting in the window staring out into space then a girl walks up to him and starts talking to her. The girl giggles before walking over to the grand piano and sits down preparing to start playing from what I could tell; I'm curious what she is going to play. A smile forms on Shiro's face when the girls start moving on the keys of the piano, it's pretty obvious that he likes this girl. Another girl walks out and Tamaki says "Hello young lady I've never seen such a beautiful rose as you, this is for you." he gives her a white rose and continues "Can you do me favor? Could you tell me about that girl playing the piano in there?" She replies "Oh her sure, that's Hina Kamishiro." Tamaki says "So her name is Hina." the girl replies "That's right but you better not fall in love with her." Tamaki asks "And why is that?" she says "Don't you know Hina is moving this weekend, her dad got a new job in Germany so they have to move."

We all look up when we hear Shiro yell "What do you think your doing? I want you idiots to leave immediately!" Tamaki picks up Shiro and we leave the scene with a screaming child and a couple confused kids watching us leave. Tamaki throws him on a couch in the music room causing him to yell "What is your problem you big idiot!" Tamaki says "I'm sorry but you're the idiot; you came to me asking to learn how to make women happy but that isn't it. You don't want to make women happy you want to make one single girl in mind and that is Hina Kamishiro." Shiro gasps and Tamaki continues "But I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you with that, listen Shiro I know I said it's the job of a host to make women happy but when you care for someone you have to find the courage to tell her how you feel. You didn't come to me wanting to become a full fledged host you wanted to become a full fledged man." Shiro replies "It doesn't matter anymore I've run out of time, all I wanted was to hear her play the piano once more before she left for good, that's all

Tamaki walks over to where there is a yellow curtain removing it to reveal a grand piano and he says "That piece she was playing, it was Mozart's Sonata D major for two pianos right?" Well then I guess we had a piano in here apparently, and I guess Tamaki can play the piano. Haruhi asks in confusion "When did we get a piano in here? I've never seen it before." Hikaoru says "Well it is a music room after all." and Kaoru finishes "So why wouldn't it have a piano." I say "It is a music room Haruhi most music rooms have one." Kyoya says "It is a music room after all." Mori says "It is a music room." and Honey finishes "We've always had it we've just had it covered that's all." I stare in awe as Tamaki starts to play the piano flawlessly, I don't think I'd ever be able to play that well he's amazing at it. "For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and evening free times here with me for piano lessons." Tamaki says. Shiro asks "Why?" and Tamaki replies "You wanted to be my apprentice right, besides it looked like that girl wanted nothing more then to play the piano with you."

_1 week later:_

Fixing my tie I get in line with the rest and just wait, it is about time she should be here so she should be arriving any minute; I hope she knows where to go or else this is for nothing. When the door opens I snap my head towards the door and with a gentle smile I say in unison with the rest of the club "Welcome princess we've been waiting for you." Tamaki says "We welcome you to Shiro Takaoji's piano recital, would you my lady?" he gestures to the piano's seat which is right beside Shiro's seat in front of the grand piano. Shiro smiles in her direction and says "Lets play together Hina." she giggles and replies "Okay." and sits in the seat preparing to play the song. Smiling at each other they both begin the piece of music, Haruhi says "He loves with all his heart I guess that is one way he also takes after you sempai." Tamaki smiles at Haruhi and says "Why yes I'd say so, we did a good thing."

"Where did all my usual girls go?" I ask standing beside Haruhi looking over the room then I spot almost all the girls sitting with Shiro and giggling. "God almost every single girl went to him I have practically no one." Haruhi shrugs and says "Yeah he is pretty popular I don't have any customers today, and I could really use some thanks to that extra one hundred thousand yen he gave me." I look over to Tamaki and he says towards Shiro "You brat those are my guest!" Shiro replies "Well it looks like they found someone new they like, it's so easy to steal all you guys guest. Looks like there is a new host club king in town," Tamaki starts to have a fit trying to get to Shiro probably wanting to tear him to shreds, that's how he was acting. "Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-sempai; I'm getting a feeling that he was also a spoiled brat when he was a kid." Tamaki yells "I WAS NOT A SPOILED BRAT! I WAS NOTHING LIKE HIM WHEN I WAS A KID! I WAS A SWEET, INNOCENT, PRECOCIOUS, ADORABLE CHILD!" I laugh and say "I don't know about that Tamaki you sure?" I know I was probably pretty spoiled when I was younger until that month, which changed everything.

_I hate that this one was shorter then the others and junk but I'd call it a filler chapter just cause it happens in the show I decided to still do it in this fan fiction, so I hope you liked it and I hope you will give me reviews and fave the story :) ~Roxy 3 [I don't own any characters or animes :(]_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Ciel's POV]

When walking through the school courtyard Haruhi runs to my side suddenly and says "Hey can we talk?" I reply "Sure." in confusion, I hope this doesn't have to do with what everyone wants to know; my past. "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry about being so rough over the fact about your eye, I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I just want you to know we all care about you and we don't mean to hurt you in any way, we are here to help not to hurt." Haruhi says. Well it's sort of the subject I want to avoid but she's just apologizing nothing more. I reply "Oh it's nothing you don't have to apologize; I understand you saw it and curiosity took over." She smiles and says "I'm glad I didn't make you to mad because I really don't want to be your foe or anything." Foe really I'm not going to want to kill her just because she tore off my eye patch the lady is just fine! We walk in silence to the main building the rest of the way until out of nowhere we are both snatched up by none other than the devil twins. I yell "What the hell guys what do you want?" They ignore me and say "Target captured!" and they drag us away from the building up to a limo. The window rolls down to reveal Tamaki and he says "Great now take them with you." and at that we are once again dragged off."

We arrive at some sort of enclosed water park and the twins grab Haruhi and I again pulling us in until we come to a stop at some sort of restroom area. "Take care of them and do what you have to do." I look up to see two sets of maids staring down on us with devious grins and they all say in unison, talk about creepy, "Of course we'll do what we can, if you could just follow me Fujioka, Phantomhive." I look at the maids in confusion and I'm thrown at them and they pull me into a dressing room locking the door and looking over me. "If you would just choose a swimsuit we'll help you into it, so which one?" I look around the room in horror and say "I don't want a bathing suit it's not like I'm going to swim!" One of the maids holds up a pair and says "How about this one I'd think it would look good on you." I frown and say "Whatever." and at that the maids practically attack me pulling at my shirt and saying "Come on you need to cooperate!" I smile when Sebastian says "Ladies I can take over from here you don't need to struggle." They reply "But the Hitachiin brothers ordered us to do it." Sebastian says "You girls don't need to lift a finger I'll take it over." They say "W-well o…ok we'll leave him t-to y...you."

Sebastian slips on a summer style shirt on me and says "We don't need that host club seeing anything more then what they've already seen." he also puts on my other eye-patch and says "You're ready to go; I'll be around here just in case." I nod and say "Thank you Sebastian." and walk out of the room to find the club spread out around the small area near the water. I go up to Tamaki and ask "Where exactly am I?" He replies "You're at the new Otori water park; we are the only ones here thanks to Kyoya. Isn't it lovely; a nice break from the constant working go enjoy it!" I could be doing better stuff then this, I'd much rather be working so I can get back to London. I sigh and say "Do I really have to be here. Besides I thought the Otori group only worked on the medical field, guess I was wrong they must be widening their choices." I walk away before being 'attacked' by Honey who says "Hey Ciel-chan want to have some coconut juice with me, or maybe some cake, or we could go swimming in the current pool!" I shrug and say "Sure." Honey grabs me by the arms and drags me over to the current pool and says "Come on Ciel, you can't swim with that shirt on!"

I can't take off this shirt without them seeing the brand great this is just great but he isn't going to leave me alone until I go swimming with him. Might as well get it over with it, I take off my shirt and slowly step in the water saying "Oh its cold, come on Honey." He is staring at me with a look of shock; I was hoping he wouldn't react like this it's only a mark. "What is that thing on your chest?" Honey asks in a confused tone. I reply "It's nothing really, just ignore it." Honey shrugs and says "Okay if you say so." and he jumps in the pool giggling. Mori also joins us putting Honey on his back and swimming against the current making Honey laugh. After a lot of swimming I felt exhausted so I got out of the pool walking towards Haruhi, she was the one with some water so I'd like to ask her where I could get some. "Whoa Ciel what is that on your chest, it looks like that thing they mark farm animals with. What is it called... a brand I think?" Haruhi says in surprise. Crossing my arms across my chest I say "It's nothing just ignore it." Her eyes widen and she says "It has to do with your past right!"

At that almost the whole host club is surrounding us and Tamaki says "What was that something about Ciel's past, what are you hiding Ciel?" Haruhi says "Ciel has some sort of tattoo thing on his chest, take a look at it!" The twins grab both of my arms revealing my brand and I yell "What the heck guys, you could be a little gentler!" Tamaki says "What is that on his chest, that is what you were talking about Haruhi?" She nods looking at the club, I'm pretty sure she is as freaked out by them as I am. Kyoya says "This looks like a brand that most farmers but on any animals that graze on land such as Horses or Cows." Hikaoru says "Maybe he is a cow, why else would he have it?" I yell "I am not a cow! Why in the world would you think I am a cow, I don't look anything like an animal at all what brought you to that stupid decision?" Kyoya continues "I don't know why someone would put it on a human unless wanting to show that this person that they own him as if like a slave." Like a slave, I was a traded in the underworld for quite some time as a slave and branded as a noble beast. "You were a slave! But you are a noble why would you ever do such work, or it's like your eye that could be the mark of him being owned by a demon!"

My eyes widen at the statement in surprise, how in the world do they know anything about demons; I guess it has to do with them seeing the contract eye. "Look at his reaction to that he has to know something about demons or he might have to do something with it." Kaoru says. I scowl at the club, it turns out this investigation has got more from me. This is supposed to be just another job from the Queen, but I'm coming out with more then just information; I'm coming out with scars. "It's not exactly the mark of a demon, but your pretty close Kyoya." I felt all eyes on me, but I can't reveal everything to them; if they want to know they can figure it out there selves. "I'll tell you this I was traded through the slave market through that month." I feel arms wrap around me _tightly _and I see Tamaki and the twins cuddling me and saying "Aw you poor thing, that month must have been horrible." I frown and say "Whatever, could you please let me go." Honey says "Look at that guys you got him depressed, that's not ok!" I reply "No I'm fine, let's forget that even happened. Want to go back in the current pool Honey?" He giggles and says "Yeah, let's do it Ciel-chan." While just playing around in the water with Honey I see Tamaki knock into some sort of totem pole and the eyes of each creature go red. It starts making a bunch of weird noises that can't be good; when I look back I'm shocked to see a huge wave coming our way. I brace myself for the wave and gasp when I feel the impact of the huge wave. My eyes slowly close as I give in.

When I wake up I start coughing up water, when I calm down I see I'm in Sebastian's arms and we're in a forest. I ask "Where are we?" Sebastian replies "Still in the water park, it has a wild life area." I say "I need to get back to the host club; they are probably looking for me. Where is Honey! Oh god poor kid he probably is so lost and confused." Sebastian says "You mean that kid who is in a family full of karate masters and him; himself is one of the more deadly ones." Oh yeah this is Mitskuni he should be fine, at least I hope." Sebastian says "Now tell me this why do your little friends know anything about demons?" I reply "I don't know how exactly but I can tell you this, the other day there was this guy who was apparently in a black magic club and he somehow could detect the contract." Before either of us could say a thing we were surrounded by police, one says "We found one of the targets he seems to be captured by a strange man, drop the child at once or we'll do it forcefully." Sebastian smirks and says "I'm sorry but my master told me to protect him at all times." his eyes turn demonic red before he attacks them all. When he is done I say "Are they dead?" Sebastian says "Most likely, we better start moving I don't want to run into a reaper that would just be more trouble." We start walking again until we reach a little gazebo where the host club is, I say "Just stay in the shadows just in case." I walk away before being knocked to the ground by Tamaki and the twins, Tamaki says "Are you alright Ciel! How did you find us?" I reply getting them off of me "Yeah I'm fine, getting here was just luck."

While walking through the park to find Honey, Mori, and Haruhi, Kyoya says "Huh I forgot to tell them that there are other people here, oh well." I felt like yelling 'Oh well, my butler and I got attacked by your freaking army; you should be lucky Sebastian is a demon!' but I couldn't say that. They may know a lot but they still don't know it all and they won't be figuring out the full true story. Soon enough we reach Haruhi and find her in the arms of Mori and Honey with them, and lets not forget the unconscious troops. Hikaoru and Kaoru go over to the unconscious men and Hikaoru says "I'm surprised this is the work of Honey he must've really been holding back." Kaoru says "Well I guess it's good they aren't dead." I say "What do you mean he held back!" Haruhi says "Yeah really what do you mean he was holding back?" What kind of human is he if this is holding back, maybe he is like Agni; but he doesn't have some sort of godly hand."So then you mean you don't know about Sempai?" the twins say. "The Haninozuka's are famous for their martial arts, not only have they trained the police and SDF forces but also they worked with many overseas militaries." Kyoya says "Honey in particular has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family, by the time he was in middle school he had become the national champion of both karate and judo." He sure does have skills to master both of those fighting skills at such a young age, Tamaki says "Mori-sempai is no slouch either he won the national championship of kendo when he was just in middle school." So I guess both of them have some pretty good skills with fighting, I'd hate to be on their bad sides at any times; but I have Sebastian so it wouldn't matter.

I'm surprised when all of the police recover instantly and are on their knees bowing and then one of them say "We humbly apologize; I am a second generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!" Another one says "I am a student of the Todorki Dojo!" One more finally says "I'm from the Otake Dojo; we are in your debt!" Honey asks "And why is that?" One of the soldiers says "We were unaware that we were looking for the phenomenal Mitskuni Haninozuka and we have committed a terrible offense. But my dojo will be happy to know I came face to face with the legendary Haninozuka for generations to come!" Wow who is this kid getting praise from a bunch of men who are in the army; I guess I shouldn't underestimate anyone anymore. Honey goes up to Mori and takes his arm pulling him down to his height and pats him on the head saying "You did a great job protecting Haru-chan! I bet you got lonesome without me, I hope you didn't." Mori looks Haruhi's way and says "I wouldn't say that."

While walking back to the gates Hikaoru says "I think we should go to the beach next." Kaoru says "Yeah that'd be fun, we should go." Tamaki says "You idiots Haruhi wouldn't be interested in anything like that." Haruhi says "Well I may not like these silly water parks or anything but going to the beach would be ok, it would be really pretty." Tamaki says "Yeah, so it's official that's where we'll go next time!" Honey replies "We are all going to go to the beach next time, that'll be fun right Takashi!" Mori smiles up at Honey and says "Yeah." I guess a trip to the beach wouldn't be so bad even if it was with the host club. I agree with Haruhi the beach can be really beautiful, I wonder when we'll go?

~_Back at the Manor~_

Ever since I started going to school I really haven't had time to do my normal paperwork causing it all to pile up. While just sitting at my desk and doing some paperwork I'm surprised when Charles Grey,[one of the queen's butlers in manga], walks in and says "Hello Ciel Phantomhive we need to discuss things." I look up to him setting my work aside and say "Sure what would you like to discuss?" Charles says "Your job that the queen gave you it hasn't progressed at all, why don't you get it moving along before it becomes to much of a problem. We don't care how long you stay in Japan but we need some progress with the investigation, so please get working on finding out something." I ask "Is that all you came here for? I mean it must've been a long trip so why just come to get onto me, are you here for anything else?" Charles sighs and says "Well there was one more thing little earl," I scowled at him when he calls me little earl; some people just know how to get on my nerves. He takes me by the chin surprising me and with a knife he pulls off my eye patch and says "And maybe that demon butler of yours can help you out, but just in case here is some protection." He stabs the knife into the desk winking and says "Good bye young earl!"

How does he know anything about Sebastian being a demon, the jerk is just messing with my head but he does know to much. In anger I remove the knife from my desk and look over it, why did he leave it anyways? A knock erupts from the door and I say "Come in." still observing the dagger that just barely missed my arm. "My lord why exactly do you have a dagger, where did you even get it I thought you used guns." I reply "Charles left if for me, I'm just curious why he states he knows you're a demon then purposely missing my arm with this then prancing away as if nothing happened. Please keep an eye out for him Sebastian and make sure he doesn't cause to much trouble." Sebastian says "And how exactly did he learn of demon's existence?" I shrug and say "He just said he knows when taking off my eye patch with a knife. He didn't say anything more that gave any evidence as to why he is here or how he knows more than he should." Sebastian smirks and says "Well try to keep it more of a secret please my lord, it seems that just about everyone is learning lately." Sighing I say "You can leave if that is all Sebastian," shoeing him off with my hand not looking his direction.

~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Cieeeeeel!" Elizabeth yells when bursting through the study door causing me to jump slightly, I say "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Lizzie giggles and says "I don't have to knock silly I am your fiancé why would I do that?" I scoff "So why are you here anyways?" She says "I am here to visit my dear Ciel why else? But sadly I don't have the materials to do a ball; if we were back in London we might could have a fun party." She says sadly but in my mind I'm thinking thank you so much no dance! "It's a bit late for you to be visiting, do you need a room for the night, besides who is with you?" Lizzie replies "Well I'm here with my maid and yes if it isn't a trouble darling we could use a room for the night." Sighing I say "Of course, but I do have school tomorrow and I don't do home schooling so I can't mess around all day tomorrow." Lizzie squeals "Oh really which school are you going to cause I'm starting at Ouran Academy tomorrow!" I flinch at her words and say "Oh what a coincidence I go to Ouran Academy too. Just one question how did you get in I thought they were just about full of spots." She replies "I don't know my mother signed me up because she thought I could use some socializing and school time." Sighing I say "Well why don't I get Sebastian to show you to a room for the night so you can retire." Right at my words Sebastian knocked on the door and says "My lord, may I come in?"

Sebastian shows Lizzie to a room and now I'm back in my own staring at the ceiling in bed, those memories invading my mind thanks to all these events. The host club is unraveling my past revealing just about everything I've tried so hard to keep a secret, how they do it I don't know but they've all seemed to reveal something about me I haven't told. Scowling I roll on my side trying to ignore the thoughts that are running through my mind. I can't sleep even if it is probably past midnight it doesn't matter for some reason I'm wide awake.

_[Dream]_

_I'm lying here in bed staring at the ceiling why can't I fall asleep, at least I think I'm awake I can't exactly remember. Sighing I stand up from bed and go to my restroom looking at myself in the mirror gasping at the sight of my right eye, my contract symbol is missing. Confused I yell "Sebastian?" but I don't get an answer not from anyone. I walk out of my room to see the pitch black manor; no one is awake at such a time of course. "Sebastian?" I call again looking around squinting into the darkness. I'm surprised when I feel unfamiliar hands on my shoulder; I look up to see my mother looking down on me with an apolgic smile. "What are you doing up so late darling Ciel, and why are you calling for the dog when he is outdoors?" No I'm calling for Sebastian he is my butler and...and your dead mother. I slap away her hand and say "But...but you're supposed to be dead, you and father both perished in a fire. And those months that are why I made the contract so how are you here!" I bring my hand up to my eye and say "But, where is the contract?" Suddenly my mother's body starts disappearing and she says before disappearing "He left you the contract was broken Ciel, your all alone; all alone..." She was repeating those words over and over and I scream his name refusing to look her way. _

_Her words become whispers in the wind as she repeats "He left you the contract was broken," as I am up against the wall my hand to my right eye as the memories I thought I had flash through my mind. "This is all a dream it must be; it's all a dream, it's all a dream." I repeat to myself while sitting in the same position not moving a muscle. Where are you Sebastian are you even real Sebastian, did the contract ever become something real. "I can make the contract real Ciel Phantomhive, would you like that?" Frightened I look around for the source of his voice until I see a black shadow not far from me. My eyes widen as the silhouette comes closer. "I want revenge for all the humiliation and the deaths of my family!" The creature shows a smirk and says "Well I would love to help you child but the true cause of all this leads up to one person, it's simple __you. __You are the sin that has caused all these strange twists for everyone around you; you are the sin that caused the change of events. You were a mistake never meant to be born." I look at the silhouette in shock and say "But...but they loved me I thought my parents loved me. Was I really never meant to bean born?" The demon shows a devious grin and says "Ciel Phantomhive, you were fated for death from the very start. Your body is already unclean. I must get rid of the unclean,unnecessary,unfruitful." I remember that day when I saved Lizzie from Drossel...or did I? Pain suddenly errupts in my right eye causing me to scream in pain._

_[End of Dream]_

When I wake up I hear screaming and I see most of the servants around my bed with worried expression, then I realize that I am the one screaming. Sitting up in sweat I say "Everyone but Sebastian please leave." they nod looking at me with apolgic expressions...just like my mom in the dream. When everyone left the room I say "Sebastian we still have to contract right? You aren't going to leave my side right?" Sebastian and says "Yes my lord the contract is still between us, it hasn't been broken and I don't plan on breaking it any time soon. Do you doubt yourself over your revenge young master?" Scowling I ignore his question and say "What time is it Sebastian, is it even morning yet?" Sebastian sighs and says "Yes my lord it is six am, would you like to start getting ready?" I nod and get out of bed, looks like the start of another day.

_I'm happy for another follower and junk but PLEASE I want at least one more review even if by the same person, I know I sound desperate but it's just I enjoy writing this and I want to know if this is as good as I think... so anyways [I don't own Black Butler or Ouran blah blah blah] PEACE ~Roxy 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait I was stumped on writers block with this story, but I like how it turned out, also sorry it's a bit shorter than I planned ~Roxy 3_

Chapter 6

[Ciel's POV]

"Oh Ciel I can't wait to meet all your friends and maybe we'll be in the same class I hope so I mean we are close to the same age. And the school is just so beautiful I mean it's just so PINK I can't wait to get there it's going to be so fun, I heard there is a famous host club here too! I think I'll stop by there if you don't mind Ciel; I mean it's just a host club." Elizabeth says jumping in her seat of the limo clapping her hands together before throwing her arms around me. There is just a small problem I am in that host club I'd hate to have her in tears, especially at school that'd be troubling. I reply "Oh yeah I'm good friends with them they're pretty nice you should meet them." I didn't know what else to say to explain how I knew them, I have to make sure I'm the one to escort her to the host club. "I can show you to them later if you want, I'll probably be sitting with them at lunch so that would be a good time for you to meet them."She smiles and says "If they're good friends of yours then I'd of course love to meet them."

It turns out she is in my class which means she is also in Haruhi and the twin's classes, so she got to meet part of the host club, they seemed a little uneasy about her. I walked in the classroom going to my desk with Elizabeth giggling by my side, Hikaoru asks "Who is this young lady, will she be visiting the host club soon we sure do hope she will." I reply "She is my fiancée be kind to her," they seem to freeze at my words glancing my way and looking pretty confused. I continue "She is also my cousin, the marriage was arranged by my parents I'm just here to carry that out." Elizabeth giggles and says "That's my Ciel! Are you in the host club, it's nice to meet you!" I say towards Lizzie "This is Hikaoru, his twin Kaoru, and Haruhi they are all in the host club." Haruhi says "Aren't you both a little young to be engaged, I mean you're both just so young..." I reply "I already said my parents arranged the marriage years ago so once we meet the proper age we'll get married." That is lies I won't survive to the age of proper marriage my soul will cease to exist way before then at least I hope. I shouldn't be much longer than a year or less until we solve my parent's murder, and we were close as it was until we had to go to Japan. "Well Ciel the boss wants you at the club so we came here figuring you'd come here, you can bring your fiancé with you... what's your name anyways?" She replies "Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie," she says smiling.

We all; the twins, Lizzie, Haruhi, and I, walk into the host club to see what seemed like a bunch of female bathing suits and the rest of the club is sprawled across the room. Honey runs up to me and says "Ciel-chan we're going to the beach can you believe it! It's going to be so much fun I can't wait to find out where we're going." Haruhi questions "The beach," and Kyoya says "Yes remember you are the one who suggested it when we went to the water park." Haruhi says "What are all the bathing suits for, do you expect me to wear one of these things?" Elizabeth says "Oh but they are all so cute don't you agree, I think it would be nice if you wear one. But one question why are you wearing a boys uniform Haruhi?" Haruhi laughs nervously and says "Eh it's a long story and now I'm stuck with the host club boys." Tamaki comes up to us and says "Who is this beautiful rose you have brought with you Ciel, she seems so elegant and bright." I scoff "She is my fiancée Elizabeth you don't need to be flirting with her." I look over to Lizzie to see her blushing madly; she is just like any of the girls who come here and like an idiot gets swept off their feet by Tamaki.

"Come here Haruhi we chose a bathing suit for you," Hikaoru says gesturing for Haruhi and when I look over to the twins I shudder at the sight of the bathing suit they have beside them. I am just sitting with Lizzie at a table talking and having some tea, not as good as Sebastian's tea as always. I can't help but wonder what goes through the minds of the twins, they have such strange attitudes that I just can't help but think that maybe... I'm interrupted from my train of thought when Kyoya says "Ciel you have a guest would you mind tending to the guest until it's time to go," in confusion I say "Sure, Lizzie just stay here I'll be right back." Maybe it's Sebastian he could somehow know we are going to the beach and decided to get the limousine here early. When I get to the front of the room I'm surprised to see what looked like a teenage version of Angela, what could she be doing here? Has she come when I don't have Sebastian to attack, but why with so many witnesses, or maybe she might kidnap me when we're alone. Forcing a smile I say "Hello my princess would you follow me to a table," I say after telling Tamaki to keep watch on Lizzie. I'm glad we're all friends here because I'd hate for Lizzie to become heartbroken to see me with this older girl.

I could feel her glare into my back and from there on I could already tell it was Angela the fallen angel, why had she decided to come now. At least I have a little protection until Sebastian gets here, I always have a gun for protection since I'm not the safest person without Sebastian at my side. When we are alone I face her and say "Have a seat," while grabbing at my gun and sitting in front of her. She says "So Ciel how has that butler of yours been doing, and what about you how have you been doing I'm curious?" I scowl and say "We have both been fine now tell me this why are you here, what are you trying to gain?" She smiles a devious grin and says "It's simple I want this world to be pure and I want to rid of the unclean and impure people, such as you who's body is already impure." Frowning I show the gun as a threat and say "You do realize that it's impossible to rid of every person who is what you call 'unclean' because just about every person can and most likely will have a flaw. Mine just happens to be a bigger burden to carry around, if you want to snuff out the unclean then go ahead and kill every person on Earth, be my guest." I smirk pointing the gun her way, she smiles and says "You make it sound so easy Ciel as if a snap of the finger, I will come for you Ciel watch your back."

Sighing I leave my seat when Angela leaves the club I go back into the main room of the club to be suddenly tackled and restricted from movement. I yell "What the heck, what do you want?" Tamaki says "I'm sorry Ciel but we listened to your conversation with the woman and we want an explanation," all eyes are on me as I sit in my spot restricted by ropes causing me to not be able to move. "We won't leave until you say something," I reply "I know the woman and I'm not very fond of her it's as simple as that." They all sigh and at that the bounds loosen and I am once again able to move, I smirk and say "You know it's not polite to ease drop, I should get my revenge for all the tricks you guys have played on me, but I don't want to hurt anyone so I guess I'll just let you be." I'm lying I want my fun they've been playing me so I want my own fun to play them. I but on a forced smile and say "I hope you know well what you've got into." I leave the room to be joined by Sebastian who has a disappointed expression. I say "It's not my fault Angela waltz in and the club eased dropped on me, they already have heard enough I think it's time they meet you in person." His eyes glow red and a playful smirk forms on him as he says "Yes my lord."

Everyone comes running down the hall to find Sebastian and I standing in the hall talking, I face them and say "Well hello guys is it already time to go to the beach?" Tamaki says "Almost -huff- who -huff- is this?" I smirk at his right choice of words and say "This is my main butler Sebastian Michaelis, you would recognize him being you ease dropped on us that day seeing us in the parking lot." They all have looks of shock and I say towards Sebastian "Maybe I should just come out straight with them for why I am here, they already know just about everything don't you agree Sebastian?" He says "I think you can at least tell them of the case but you should know what not to say even if they already know of the truth." I smirk and say "The only reason I'm here is because there is believed to be a killer in the Suou family and I was ordered by the Queen to get information on your family and try to be-friend you Tamaki. So tell me Suou has anyone in your family been acting suspicious lately?" They all seem to be taken back by me until the silence ends and Kyoya says "I have heard over about the serial killer who came all the way from London which is a good reason why you and your house hold would come here to Japan." Haruhi says "You mean this person that your looking for is related to Tamaki, I'm sorry but that just doesn't seem possible."

Tamaki says "Well we can make a deal you have to stay in the club the rest of the year until graduation then you can leave and I'll help you research on my family and try to find out who the guy is." I ask "And why do you want me to stay in the host club?" he replies "We do make good money off of each host and the more people the better, so you'll be helping us and our funds. Now then I think it's about time to go to the beach." I say "Sebastian did you get any clothes prepared or do we need to go back to the manor." He replies "I have it all in the limo no need to take an unnecessary stop." Sighing we follow them out to the front of the school where a couple limos waiting at the front, Sebastian stood by the door of one of them with the door open. Elizabeth came in the same limo as me and Sebastian drives it. It doesn't take to long before we arrive at the private beach and we stop in front of a huge glass house, I'm pretty sure it belongs to Kyoya's family.

While sitting on a blanket beside Lizzie she says "Oh isn't it beautiful Ciel, this is just amazing being here with you on the beach watching the waves." I admit watching the waves sitting beside Lizzie is very relaxing and truly I wonder when will be the next time I feel like this, truly in peace. The twins are running down the beach laughing while Tamaki is sitting on a rock with a customer for the club. Looking the other direction I cock my eyebrow at the sight of Honey, Mori, and some girls doing some sort of routine or something like that, how strange. I can't help but think most likely I won't be with these guys for a year like I promised, I'm sure Sebastian will refuse to push the contract for so much longer and I have to agree with him though, waiting a full year before doing anything for revenge would be a waist of time. "Lets go to the water maybe walk along it Ciel, could we?" Lizzie asks standing up in front of me. I nod and stand up following her to the water. We walk along the water until we are almost pummeled by a bunch of squealing girls. In confusion I look around for what they are screaming at until I see Tamaki frozen with a crab which has a bug atop of it, such cowardly girls. Screaming at bugs; now what would happen if those girls faced something much worse such as death they wouldn't last a second.

"Hey boss we have a great game idea," I over hear the twins say towards Tamaki, why they call him boss is unknown in my perspective but I guess he is the main person of the club. The twins continue "The game of who can find Haruhi's weakness first, so you think you're up to it?" What a wordy title for one thing and also I think it's a pretty crude game in Haruhi's defense. Well it's not like I'm going to play it anyways, why would I want to take place in such a childish game. "Now why would I want to play a game like that, it doesn't sound like a good game at all." Tamaki says. Shrugging I walk away from the scene with Lizzie the opposite direction, and somehow we end up far from everyone else next to a high up ledge of rocks. Elizabeth squeals suddenly and says "Oh I bet the view from up there is lovely let's go see Ciel, come with me!" She runs up the rock path until she reaches the top and I hear her small gasp and her faint speaking, I hope she is just speaking to herself of the ocean. Following her up I'm not surprised at the sight of Angela with Lizzie trapped in her arms, sighing I say "What do you want you don't need to hurt her for it, I'm here so there is no need." She grins and says "Oh really are you going to give in so easily Phantomhive, you'll let me do whatever to protect the ones you love. What an interesting thing I've just learned," Scowling at her I say "Who said I am giving in Sebas-" I'm cut off when Angela grabs me and in a flash my whole world goes black.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

I wake up to a groggy feeling and I find myself unable to move with my hands dangling above me in an uncomfortable manor. Looking around I don't see anyone in the empty room let alone some sort of opening where I could get out, but I couldn't anyways because I'm hanging by handcuffs. I'm to tired and in pain to do anything but sit there and wait for something to happen, I could call for Sebastian but why wouldn't he already be on his way because Elizabeth should've been terrified and ran to Sebastian or at least someone. The pain in unbearable, most of my shirt is gone and I have many gashes and cuts into my skin and dry blood covers most of my chest, what am I supposed to do how do I know someone is actually coming for me? Instead of someone like Sebastian coming through the door it was Angela who had an amused expression across her face as she walks over to me taking me by the chin and says "Well well look who is awake, I'm surprised that butler of yours isn't already here to 'save' you, or at least try to save you but no I guess he left you in the dust. Not many demons want to get into a fight with an angel it's not an easy one so I'm not surprised that demon abandoned you; you're all alone you have no one now." I smirk and say "I doubt he would give up on my soul so easily I know he is dedicated and determined to get my soul in the end; I'd be shocked if he gave in to a measly fallen angel." With the end of her whip she removes my eye patch and says "No darling your contract has been broken, Sebastian won't be coming for you anytime soon. Don't you think he would've already been here if you still had that contract, he's gone."

"No you have to be lying he didn't end the contract I can't be alone... am I?" I say in defeat lowering my head, how will I get out of here? I'm just a clueless hopeless child who will be whipped from the face of the Earth, but not from a demon but a fallen angel. I grimace at the feel of a knife cutting across my raw skin but I don't make a sound; no cry or scream, I refuse to give in no matter what the costs or how long I'm here. "You really are nothing without that butler of yours I'd like to see you try and get around by yourself for a single day. But I don't think he will be going around you anymore since the contract was broken." Angela says with a smirk while running a hand down my cheek. "S-Sebastian th...this is an order, save me!" Right at my words the small room went pitch black and I was unable to see anything except the two glowing red eyes I've grown to know across the room causing a grin to form, even though I'm in lots of pain. "Really young master are you only good for getting yourself kidnapped I wonder,"

~~~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~~~~

I gasp at the sight of Ciel unconscious in the women's arms as a tear streams down my face, I ask "Who are you why do you want my Ciel?" she smirks and disappears in seconds with Ciel still in her arms. Looking around frantically I run down the rocks with tears still streaming down my face but stopping when I see Sebastian approach me and he says "Lady Elizabeth what is wrong, where is Ciel I thought he was with you?" Through my sobs I say "Well...well there was this lady and...and she kidnapped Ciel, that's all I really know she didn't say anything." Smirking Sebastian says "It figures, will you go back with the club where you're safe but don't say anything about our absences. Just come up with some sort of lie or whatever it takes to make sure they don't know any of it; do you understand my lady it's important you don't say a word of this?" I nod whipping away my remaining tears and say "Please save Ciel I believe in you," He smiles and says "Why thank you my lady I promise to get him back to you before sunset." I smile and say "Thank you Sebastian." running off from the scene, I just hope Sebastian is right and he will save Ciel.

~~~~~~Back to Ciel's POV~~~~~

Smirking I say "You took long enough, I figured you wouldn't like the thought of other people touching your food in such ways." Sebastian says "I definitely don't like anyone putting their grubby fingers all over my food, let alone attempt to kill my food you look like a mess young master she must not have been very kind to you." Rolling my eyes I say "Do I have to repeat my orders, I don't want to be hanging here all day." Sebastian puts a hand where his heart would be and says "Of course not my lord," his eyes turn demonic red and he show a demonic grin before saying "Young master, would you please close your eyes, my true form isn't exactly something you should see." I reply "Okay," and close my eyes willingly as I feel the temperature and aura in the room change to a dark and chilling feeling. I cringe when I hear Angela screaming an eardrum shattering scream and other disturbing monster like sounds. For what felt like hours I sat there chained to the wall listening to the fight between the demon and the fallen angel; not an angel but a fallen crazed angel, what has this world come to?

"You can open your eyes now Ciel it's all over, she is dead and I learned everything I needed to from her." Sebastian says as I hear the clicking of boots. Opening my eyes I see Sebastian who is wounded greatly and his eyes are still glowing the same demonic red. Sebastian tears out the chains from the concrete wall and gets my hands out of the cuffs. He picks me up causing me to groan in pain from the many gashes and wounds caused by Angela, my whole chest is still stained red from the blood that escaped the cuts. "You should sleep you went through a lot young master and you lost a lot of blood." I just reply "Whatever," and stare off into the distance, where are we anyways. I guess Angela took me far from the beach we were originally at, because I don't really recognize the area. "Where are we Sebastian?" I ask out of curiosity, he replies "We are just outside of the Okinawa beach, which is where the Otori house is of course."

When we arrive at the Otori house I'm surrounded by a group of worried teens, well most of them are worried the others are nowhere to be seen. "Ciel what did she do to you! Oh, whoops." Elizabeth says putting a hand over her lips and looking at Sebastian with an apologetic expression. Hikaoru says "Yeah really what happened that got you this messed up, who exactly is _she_, I'd guess she's the person who did this to you." Ignoring the many talking people I say "Sebastian take me to my room and get me cleaned up, I feel disgusting so I'd like to get cleaned up," Sebastian says "Of course my lord, Kyoya would you mind showing us to a guest room?" Kyoya looks up from his book and replies "Of course, just follow me." he turns away leading us through the many hallways of the house until he stops in front of a room with two queen sized beds. "Just come downstairs if you guys need anything, dinner should be ready soon."

"Young master there are some things we need to talk over about Angela, now that she is dead there is some things you must know." Sebastian says putting a towel around me when I stand from the bath. I ask "Okay you have my attention what is it?", he says "Well Angela worked high up in the organization that not only killed your parents but also that caused you the humiliation that you want revenge for. And also if you'd like to know Angela is also Ash, one of the Queen's butlers, and the Queen is working with Ash/ Angela to clean the world of unclean people." My eyes widen at his statement, does this mean I have gotten my revenge and that Sebastian will eat my soul. I say "Well does that mean... well if you're going to eat my soul then do it already," Sebastian smirks and says "I will try my best to be gentle my lord." Scowling I quickly reply "No. Make it hurt, carve the pain of my life into my soul." Sebastian puts his hand to where his heart would be, will it be the last time for him, and says "Yes my young lord." Will that be the last time I hear him say those words, I have gotten my revenge and now it's time for me to pay my part of the bargain. Sebastian removes his gloves with his teeth revealing the contract seal on his right hand and his raven black nails. He traces my face with his hand before removing my eye patch, leaning in with his demon red eyes before my whole world becomes just a black pit and my whole body becomes numb and I fall from my world; dieing slowly and quietly from the world.

_Hm what a devious way to leave you hanging; will Ciel die, will Sebastian really eat his soul, will this story really come to an end? You shall wait and see if I actually do anything else; maybe I will, or maybe I won't :)_

_~Roxy 3_

_PS sorry for the long wait! I was totally stumped on what to do, but I'm happy with the come out :)_


	7. Chapter 7

HA so now you see there is another chapter but the question is, is Ciel alive? Well you'll see once you read my amazingly awesome chapter that I love writing! Cause I really enjoy writing this I hope you, my invisible crowd, enjoy it too! ENJOY ~Roxy 3

Chapter 7

[Ciel's POV]

My eyes peal open to reveal myself in a dark meadow with many black and white flower petals, where am I, I know I'm dead but where am I. I know I should be dead so am I in...hell or am I in some sort of world between life and death. Confused I stand up and look around but don't find a single person around or even just something living that could give me some sort of sign of what is going on. I slightly jump when I hear my mother's voice, she says "Ciel, you can come with us just let it all go and die, come live with your parents and we can give you the life you longed for all this time. All you need to do is leave behind your previous life with Sebastian and come with us Ciel, we love you and want you to be with us." Turning around I see a field full of white flowers to a certain point and also a lake with a snow white bridge over it where my parents stand with open arms. Knowing I'm dead I figure I should be able to go with them. I walk towards the bridge and soon I'm standing in front of the white bridge where my parents are with smiles and open arms. I take my first step on the bridge but right as my foot touches the first spot the whole world just seems to fall into a pit of nothing, what is going on. Is this all a dream or am I not dead, I thought Sebastian was going to eat my soul what is happening.

Clenching my eyes shut I wait for a landing somewhere until I fall into a cushioned strong arms, it has to be Sebastian or some other demon no other person could be unharmed catching me with such pressure falling to their arms. I open my eyes to see myself in my room at my own manor but not in a person's arms, I'm in bed and it's midnight. My heartbeat is faster than it ever has been before and sweat is running down my face, what happened I thought Sebastian took my soul. Unless somehow my soul was stolen away from Sebastian so he couldn't take it, but I highly doubt it so there has to be some reason he didn't take my soul. Whipping the sweat from my face I sit up from my bed to reveal I'm in a full black outfit, this isn't what I was wearing before Sebastian almost took my soul so what is going on? "Sebastian?" I call out in confusion but I don't get an answer, I walk over to reveal my same eyes as always the one blue eye and the other purple pentagram on my right eye. When I hear the door open I snap around expecting to find Sebastian but what I saw at the door left me speechless, maybe I did die, maybe I am just with my parents like my parents said I could be just before falling. My mother stood at the door in her favorite pink dress with a gentle smile across her face when our eyes meet, I ask "What is going on where am I; am I dead?" She replies "This is not what you think Ciel you aren't where you expect and you aren't dead you are very much alive, you're just dreaming." Scowling I reply "There is no way this is just a dream I remember Sebastian taking my soul before I died, he did take my soul didn't he?" Rachel says "Maybe he did maybe he didn't, but it isn't your time to be deceased you still need to do things on Earth that no others could, you cannot die."

I'm now sitting in my room or at least that's what it appeared, I think I'm going mad I have no clue what is going on. Everything is pitch black and not a single sound escapes from anything, almost as if the manor was abandoned, it's very possible that everyone believes I'm dead so all my servants went either back to London or to a new manor with a new master. I walk alone through the manor in the empty dark manor until I find the staircase and go down in to find myself in the living room of the manor. Looking past the curtain and out the curtain I see the yard and past that the road that leads to Ouran, I'm still in Japan. "Young master what are you doing up so late you should be in bed, are you alright?" Finnian says surprising me, I turn around and say "Where is Sebastian, I need to talk to him." Finny says "Well I'm not really sure young master he dropped you off here and said he had business to take care of. I really don't know where he went but I'm not sure if he ever came back because we've all been asleep." Cursing under my breath I say "Thank you Finnian you can go back to sleep."

"My lord you wanted to see me," Sebastian says when Finnian is long gone. "Yes Sebastian I'm curious as of why my soul hasn't been devoured, I thought I got my revenge what happened?" I say in a dead tone. Sebastian replies "There was a interference and here you are, but I can tell you this your revenge has been met, but I can't eat your soul until I take care of things. I don't plan on giving up on your soul anytime soon." Grimacing at his last comment I say "Well ok but do you have any clue what was the interference to cause this?" This makes me sick I am trying to help solve why I'm not dead so I can be dead, but Sebastian deserves his reward after all he's done for the past years. "Well I believe it was because of another demon trying to steal your soul, so after taking care of this demon I will eat your soul." Sebastian says. Questioning I ask "Why can't you just eat my soul now you have me now and I'm pretty sure my soul is in tack so why can't you just get it over with?" Sebastian's eyes turn the bright crimson red before he says "It's not that simple, you should just get some sleep I'll be out trying to figure this out."

_[Next Day]_

Light slips into the room waking me up and I hear Sebastian say "Good morning young master, would Earl Gray suit you this morning?" Nodding I sit up grabbing my eye patch and tie it on sighing, I wonder if he found out anything. "Did you find anything on the apparent demon who tried to steal my soul?" just the thought that Sebastian would soon enough eat my soul ending my life for good put me on the edge, I would die soon. "Yes I did but the demon and his master are all the way back in London, I'm not sure how he somehow interfered from such a distance but he did." Narrowing my eyes I ask "So who is the person, are they going to be a danger any longer or will they no longer be a problem?" He replies "Until I come to conclusion with them I can't touch your soul, once that is done I will be able to eat your soul." I'm now in school uniform as I say "I need you to keep a close eye on me, if there is truly a danger of a demon coming for me then I want you to be able to get to me easily so you can protect me." He says "Of course my lord, would you like to go downstairs for breakfast?" I nod and follow Sebastian downstairs to the dining room.

Right when I enter the classroom Haruhi grabs me by my arm and says "Don't ask any questions you're coming with me, I need a break from the idiots." Well I guess it's a good thing she thinks I'm not a complete idiot like the rest of the host club. We're stopped by two girls and one of them starts "Thank you both for helping them out," exactly what am I helping with Haruhi said nothing to me other then she wanted me to come with her. "No problem I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee." Haruhi says in an annoyed tone. "Well I don't know if that will ever happen, but before you came here they seemed excluded from the whole class. As if in their own world they didn't speak to anyone and it seemed as if school boards them," the same girl says, the other girl says "But it seems when the host club was made and since you guys got here they've opened up to all of us and started to enjoy it, which is why we wanted to thank you both." Haruhi replies "Oh it's no problem," and we both walk away. I ask "So you're taking me to get coffee with you, why would that be?" she replies "Well the school is holding this fine-arts thing so classes are canceled and since not everyone has to go the twins forced me to get instant coffee since we ran out. And I need a break from the idiots of the host club; I think they've been getting on my nerves lately." I chuckle and say "From what I have experienced with them they sure can get under a person's skin, but I guess they aren't that bad for friends."

"I can't help but thank you Ciel for coming with me, you've helped me relax a little so I don't break at the host club anytime soon. They may be great friends but they can become a hand full, sometimes I feel as if I'm the only sane one there but when you came to the club it helped me a lot!" Haruhi says, we just came back from the super market with a bag full of coffee; she insisted on carrying it even though I offered so whatever. "You know Ciel you should be polite and help the young lady with the bag," I hear Lau say causing me to frown and reply "I already asked but she insisted on carrying ok Lau! Why are you even here I thought you abandoned working with me, I'd suspect you'd avoid me at all cost." He replies "Well actually I didn't suspect to see you here but it seems you just happened to follow me here." Scowling I don't reply to him and say towards Haruhi "Come on lets go I really don't want to talk to him anymore." Shrugging Haruhi follows me and we head for the school, of course Haruhi says "So who exactly was that and how do you know him?" I reply "His name is Lau and he was a business partner of mine at a time but he betrayed me so I don't really mess with him anymore, even when we worked together I avoided the idiot. I swear sometimes Lau can be worse than the host club when it comes to being an idiot.

When we are in the school courtyard Haruhi suddenly slips on a banana peel, who knows where it came from, and before I could help I was pushed away and some girl caught her in her arms. "It would be a shame for someone like you with such a pretty face would get hurt, young lady." Haruhi looks at the lady in shock while I am just standing there waiting for Haruhi to get up so we could make our way back to the club. Before Haruhi could follow me I'm suddenly snatched from my spot and the person who has me is a complete stranger, but there was one thing I could tell just from the appearance of him, he is a demon. "Ciel! Ciel where are you?" I hear Haruhi yell but that lady says "Don't mind the boy, boys are just an extra lug for us girls, which we don't need, I'm sure he can take care of himself." I let out a muffled scream hoping that one of them would here it luckily Haruhi heard it and says 'Wait I heard him scream but is sounds muffled, Ciel are you alright?" I let out another scream which is covered by a gloved hand making me unable to breathe. I thought I ordered Sebastian to be nearby he should be protecting me, doesn't he want my soul? Before I fall unconscious I see Sebastian come out of the brush with his knives and forks drawn and his eyes red, I manage out "S-save me," before I fell unconscious.

My eyes peal open and I find myself in a bed in a room that i definitely do not recognize which means Sebastian didn't beat that man. I try to sit up but my hands are tied behind my back which makes it impossible to get up. "Sebastian!" I call looking around the empty room but i don't get any clue he is near or let alone alive. I say again "Sebastian this is an order come here now!" Nothing happens causing me to scowl, where is he? Suddenly my right eye begins to get a burning feeling causing me to feel restless, what does it mean? It could be because he isn't listening to an order so our contract is in danger. Why wouldn't he be listening to an order though unless he can't get to me but he is a demon what could possibly be holding him back? Right before the pain could become unbearable Sebastian walks in his eyes still burning bright red as he says "I'm sorry my lord that I'm late there was a delay." He cuts the rope and I rub at my wrist with a frown, I ask "Who was that demon who stole me in the first place?" Sebastian replies "He is Claude Faustus a demon butler for his master Trancy." When I get up my body goes limp causing a small moan of pain to escape my lips, Sebastian catches me saying "Young master!" I simply reply "I just want to go back to the manor and get some rest."

_Haruhi's POV Before most of this:_

"Come on fair maiden lets go tell that silly host club you are coming with us," the lady says helping me up. Raising my eyebrow I reply "Why would I want to leave them they are great idiotic friends that I don't think I could bring myself to leave them. Besides one of them just got kidnapped shouldn't I be trying to get him back or telling someone?" She says "No he will be fine you can tell your petty friends later, he is fine." Narrowing my eyes I follow her to the school, still wondering hoping that Ciel will be okay. I whisper "I hope your okay Ciel," before entering the school.

_I am well aware this chapter is much shorter then the others and that is because I skipped the whole Ouran episode thingy and that's because this is Ciel's story and since he goes back to the manor he doesn't know about that day! I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it's short and stuff but I was almost in a state of writers block until I got this idea. And if you didn't notice there was a little HaruhiXCiel in there but I'm not sure if I'm going to pare them up... plz review, fave, follow, etc ~Roxy 3_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[Ciel's POV]

"Young master," I hear Sebastian says and light streams right to me, is that a coincidence or is the sun really not on my side, I just want some sleep. I don't make a sound or even move, maybe if I just sit here for a bit he will give up on waking me up, I mean why do I have to go to school. I just got kidnapped so why should I be forced to go! "Young master you slept through two days and now it's Sunday I really think you should get up. I'm sure you're very hungry." I let out a moan and say "I will not get up no matter what day it is!" I have to admit I am very hungry and would love some food but I don't want to get up it's so comfy in bed! Sebastian says "I really don't want to go to such measures but your forcing me to so," I raise my eyebrow and stuff my head in my pillow, the blankets are suddenly just gone,Sebastian took them. I say annoyed "Fine fine I'm up what is it?" Sebastian replies "Did you not hear me my lord it's Sunday, you slept through two days so you need to get up. If you sleep any longer you'll become dehydrated and starved." Rolling my eyes I stand from bed and Sebastian helps me into my clothes for the day.

Before I can even get upstairs I here a knock at the door causing me to freeze, who could that possibly be other then that idiot host club. I mutter "How did they find my address, Kyoya." walking down stairs. Right as Sebastian opens the door Tamaki and the twins burst through the door yelling "Ciel are you alright?" Scowling at them I reply "I am just fine as you can see, now why are you here anyways?" Tamaki replies "Well we are going to Haruhi's house if you want to come along since we are already here." Sighing I say "Why would I want to do that, all your doing is stalking her by going to her house unexpectedly. And also getting her address with out asking is rude if you ask me." Hikaoru says "Well if you won't come with us we would gladly oppose on coming inside," Kaoru says "Yeah we'd love to see your house, and maybe learn some little secrets of yours." They both have devious grins as the whole club just decides to walk in all speaking at once. Grunting I say "Sebastian I guess you should prepare some snacks for the guest maybe a little entertainment I don't know I'd just like to keep them from breaking anything." Sebastian replies "Of course my lord, shall I bring the snacks to the drawing room, I can entrust you'll get them to the drawing room my lord?" I say "Of course" and leave him to his job; god why does that club have to get under my skin when I really don't want them to.

When I find them again they are looking at some photos I didn't know about in a random room; what even got them in this room anyways? I sigh as I see them looking at a picture of my parents before any of this happened, before the fire. 'This night will be a treat.' I growled and shake the thought from my mind; I could practically see my mom saying that. "If you don't mind I'd like to show you guys to the drawing room since you're already here." They turn their attention to me and it's complete silence until Tamaki says "Your mom... she was very beautiful." Sighing I reply "Thank you, now lets head to the drawing room." They follow me through the hallways in silence which is pretty surprising; not the normal host club I know. If this was the normal host club they'd be breaking things and doing idiotic things right now just to get on my nerves. When we reach the small room I enter behind them, moments later Sebastian comes in with the snacks and tea. And after awhile they finally got their original attitudes back, just wonderful.

~~~~After many insults and much later~~~~~~

"How exactly did I end up coming with you guys?" I ask in confusion sitting in between both twins in whoever's limo."Well we wanted you to come with us to Haruhi's house since you already did your part of the deal and so now it's Haruhi's." The twins say in unison and I sigh saying "Sure whatever let's just get this over with already." When we arrive their are many people surrounding the area muttering something about rich people. Tamaki is having one of his rants about something that has to do with Haruhi and I catch Haruhi in the corner and carelessly I wave at her and she curses under her breath and yells "Guys what are you doing here!" Hikaoru says "Remember the deal you made that we tricked you with, well you do owe us a visit in your house. Kyoya here just happened to call us up saying boss wanted us to go to your house; our luck." Haruhi growls and says "Whatever since you're already here I might as well get it over with and give you a look, only a second though then I want you to leave." Good she isn't going to let us be long I'd like to get back to the manor as I've missed around three days of work. "Haru-chan we brought cake as a gift!" Well there goes my chance to get back. "Well I guess I can make some tea to go with that, why don't you guys come in."

I am sitting beside Tamaki and Honey and in the middle of the table is a small group of slices of different pieces of cake; they all look cheap compared to what Sebastian makes. Not that I want to oppose or anything I just don't think they will be all that good. "Haru-chan why don't you choose first!" Honey says slightly pushing the box towards her which contains all the slices. "Really well okay I think I want the strawberry shortcake." Mori hands her a plate with a little piece of cake that is filled with whip cream and strawberries. Sighing after the twins get a piece I get my own and once and awhile take a small bite of the slice of cake until it's all gone. I drown myself out into my thoughts until I come back minutes later when I hear something about going to a super market or something like that. Man I must've really been drowned out I didn't hear anything and I feel really confused right now... this is awkward.

While walking around the market I can't help but notice the many people who I see while walking through that seemed to be staring at me but I'm unsure as of why. "Hey guys did you hear there is this circus in town for a couple weeks it sounds like a lot of fun; I think it's called the Noah's Ark Circus or something like that. I really want to go but it all depends on what my father says." A circus huh, I think its a waste of time truly but what is it to expect as I just need to solve the case and just get back to London soon enough. When I glance back I see a man with ginger hair and he seemed to have a mask covering his face, disturbed I just look away confused but right when I do my head gets a pang of stabbing pain and images begin to fly through my head. 'Welcome to the circus' there is a house it's on fire, a man wrapped up in bandages, that day I meat Sebastian. That man he...he has something to do with my past. I didn't even notice everyone was surrounding me with worried expressions and I can't help but notice back off a short distance that man has a devious grin while watching me, S-Sebastian! "I can help," That guy says and the group turns around to him giving him confused looks and he says "If I could just see him I might be able to know what to do."

They all leave my side, damn it, and the man approaches me removing my eye patch and with a sympathetic smile plastered on my face he whispers "My master will be so glad to hear that you are here in this town, Ciel Phantomhive." So I was right he has something to do with my past how else would he know who I am and that I'm not missing that eye. He smirks and more loudly so everyone around me can hear he says "The only reason he is experiencing the pain is because he has been stressed out lately; you should get some rest Phantomhive you'll need it." I scowl as he walks away and it leaves us all in an awkward state, wonderful just wonderful. After that we act as if nothing happened just following Haruhi around; what exactly is the point of this anyways it's just a store! The rest of the day was pretty normal until we were on our way back when it happened.

I was suddenly pulled from my very spot a hand covering my mouth so I can't make a sound and I'm pinned against a brick wall. I'm looking wide eyed at the man from earlier who has a devious grin on his face, now scowling I struggle in his grip but I fail at getting away. I hear everyone's calls from the club and I desperately look towards their way and let out a muffled scream but it comes out as nothing more then a whisper, darn it what am I supposed to do. "I would give you a good slap in the face brat but the master wants you in perfect condition, I wish you good luck as I don't even know why he is interested in such a spoiled brat like you." The guy says causing me to scowl, if I could I'd say 'Go ahead it won't do a thing to me,' but he is covering my mouth. Well I don't want to be kidnapped, I kick the man in the gut and bite his hand causing a scream of pain to escape him and at that the whole club comes running towards me. "Ciel are you alright?!" Tamaki asks as they all run to my side while the twins are pinning the guy to the wall yelling in his face. This causes me to smile and I say "Yeah I'm fine, thanks guys." Tamaki asks "Why did the guy do this to you, I remember him at the commoners market but why does he 'dislike' you so much to do this?" I chuckle and say "It's simple he is someone that has to do with my past and he wanted to kidnap me. I'm not exactly the most liked person in the world." He rolls his eyes and says "I don't understand why your a great person Ciel no need to be a downer about yourself."

When I arrive back at my manor I say to Sebastian "I'm curious Sebastian what all information can you can get me on the Noah's Ark Circus?" He replies "Oh and what made you curious about this?" Smirking I say "They are in town and I guess I'm just a little curious." Sebastian says "I'll look into it, also you have a letter from the queen." He hands me the envelope and when I open it up my eyes widen in shock, how ironic as two tickets sit in the envelope along with a letter. "Look at this she must be reading my mind she got us two tickets; I'd like to look into the Noah's Ark Circus." Taking out the letter I read through it and what I read doesn't surprise me at all. That guy in the streets and from the store kept talking about some sort of master that he works for so I'm guessing that the man works for the circus. But I believe this isn't any ordinary circus but a child trafficking circus but I'll just have to wait and see for myself.

_Ciel I need you to postpone your mission for right now and focus on what I am about to tell you of right now. There is a traveling circus going around and each time it leaves kids end up disappearing in thin air and I was wondering if you could check it out. I wish you luck love the Queen._

Look at that this should be interesting I can't wait to see what happens in the end, but no matter I need to start getting to work. "Looks like we'll be going to the circus Sebastian."


End file.
